La esencia del amor
by rosmarlin
Summary: Una familia dividida por una tragedia. Una madre que nunca perdió la esperanza. Segundas oportunidades. Y un amor que nace hacia la persona más inesperada y moverá los cimientos de la vida de dos jóvenes. Nuestro corazón crece con nosotros y también la forma en cómo vemos y amamos a los demás. TODOS HUMANOS. AU. OOC.
1. PRIMERA PARTE : ALMAS DE CRISTAL

**Aquí les traigo mi nueva historia, la cual llevo desde un tiempo preparando. Es algo diferente de todas las historias que he escrito hasta ahora. Pero no me pude resistir. Como siempre cuando se trata de mi, ésta es la historia de Edward. En cuanto a Bella, va a tardar un poco en aparecer, y aviso desde ahora que ésta Bella en particular es muy diferente de las que los tengo acostumbrados. Así que puede que no les guste si prefieren que ella sea la gran heroína ;). **

**La historia está dividida en tres parte, el amor de nuestros protagonistas lo leeremos en la tercera. **

**Ya saben que Crepúsculo no me pertenece, pero sí las tramas de mis historias. **

**PRIMERA PARTE : ALMAS DE CRISTAL. **

**Capítulo 1 : _"Estaba vivo, su niño estaba vivo."_**

Esme Cullen retorció el clinex entre sus manos, después de usalo para secarse las lagrimas que se le habían escapado. Hoy era uno de esos días difíciles y su terapia de grupo semanal no ayudaba mucho en ésta ocasión.

-¿Se encuentra bien señora Cullen? - Preguntó Jessica, era la más joven del grupo, tenia apenas 19 años y ya había experimentado la perdida de su novio, por una sobredosis de eroina.

El uso de su apellido de alguna manera hizo que se sintiera peor. Habían pasado años que Carlisle y ella se habían divorciado, pero aun no había sido capaz de volver a su apellido de soltera.

-Estoy bien Jessica – contestó con una débil sonrisa, dándole una suave palmadita a la mano de Jessica que se había posado en su ante brazo – Es solo uno de esos días malos.

Jessica asintió con compresión, mientras las dos se sentaban en su lugar cuando Carmen anunció que estaban por empezar la sesión.

Los sentimientos de Esme eran algo que todas las personas que en ésta habitación entendían a la perfección y compartían.

-Buenos días a todos – Saludó Carmen y diferentes saludos se escucharon del grupo, el de Esme incluido - ¿Quién quiere empezar hoy? - Jessica levantó la mano y Carmen le sonrió – Muy bien Jessica. La semana pasada nos dijiste que en unos días empezaba el juicio contra el traficante que le vendía las drogas a Mike – Jessica asintió - ¿Y cómo van las cosas?.

Jessica empezó a hablar, contando el inicio del juicio y como todo esto la estaba afectando no solamente a ella, también a su familia y a la de Mike. Había avanzado mucho en las últimas semanas y la terapia le estaba haciendo bastante bien, sabia que iba también a consulta individual con Eleazar, lo cual no le sorprendía.

Eleazar y Carmen eran un matrimonio amigos de Carlisle y Esme, que trabajaban los dos como psicoanalistas. Eleazar tenia su propia consulta en el hospital y era colega de Carlisle, que era el jefe del departamento de cardiología. En cambio Carmen trabajaba con los servicios sociales y dirigía diferentes terapias de grupo, como ésta en particular que era para las personas que habían sufrido una gran perdida y estaban de luto. Carlisle y Esme, incluso los gemelos habían sido pacientes de Eleazar. Ahora ya no iban más, pero Esme asistía una vez por semana a uno de los grupos de ayuda de Carmen, como la mayoría de los pacientes de Eleazar.

Esme siguió escuchando la triste historia de Jessica y no pudo evitar volver a pensar en los gemelos y lo preocupada que estaba por ello últimamente. Ya tenían 15 años y los peligros de que pudieran caer en las drogas, al igual que Mike, se hacían cada día más presentes. Sabia que a ellos también les había afectado enormemente todo lo ocurrido, y además como cualquier adolescente estaban intentando encontrar su propia identidad. Pero preocuparse por sus hijos era lo que mejor sabia hacer una madre, incluido por su pequeño a pesar de los años que habían trascurrido.

Eran tan diferentes Rosalie y Jasper, y últimamente parecía que lo único que tenían en común era que habían compartido su vientre y salieron de ellas con dos minutos de diferencia.

Rosalie hacia lo que fuera para mantenerlos a ella y a Carlisle ocupados. Cualquiera diría que se pasaba las horas planeando como meterse en más problemas, a veces no había salido de un castigo cuando volvía a hacer una de las suyas, y las semanas de castigo se le acumulaban. Sus notas eran cada años más precarias y en más de una ocasión la habían llamado porque en clases provocaba problemas o se quedaba dormida, o simplemente se limitaba a no asistir. Tenía muchos amigos, pero estos parecían ser más problemáticos que ella.

En cambio Jasper era todo lo contrario, sus notas era excelentes pero parecía tener problemas para socializar, Esme no le conocía ningún amigo, y que ella supiera los únicos sitios a donde iba eran el instituto y la biblioteca; cuando estaba en casa, las únicas horas en las que parecía no tener pegados los auriculares a los oídos era cuando dormía.

Últimamente estaba considerando la posibilidad de volverlos a mandar con Eleazar.

Jessica terminó de hablar y Carmen le preguntó a Zafrina, otra joven que acababa de perder a su hermana cómo se había despertado ese dia.

De repente la imagen del niño de esa mañana volvió a la mente de Esme, y no pudo evitar empezar a llorar otra vez.

-¿Esme? - la llamó Carmen - ¿Estás bien?- eso pareció indicar que ahora era su turno de hablar.

Negó con la cabeza y se secó algunas lagrimas.

-No – contestó – Hoy es uno de esos días.

No tenia que explicar cómo se sentía, todos allí sabían lo que era la perdida de un ser querido; aunque ella en realidad nunca tuvo la certeza de si le había perdido o menos.

-¿Ocurrió algo últimamente que ha hecho que vuelvas a sentirte así? - preguntó Carmen, perspicaz como siempre. Ella y su marido eran los mejores en su trabajo.

Esme suspiró antes de hablar.

-Si, ésta mañana fui al supermercado, iba distraída y choqué sin querer con alguien, era una señora ya mayor que estaba haciendo la compra con su nieto – se detuvo para poder suspirar una vez más – El niño tenía como mucho cinco años, era rubio y sí que sus ojos eran azules y no verdes, pero se parecía tanto a mi Edward – Un fuerte sollozo se le escapó al pronunciar el nombre de su pequeño.

Todos esperaron unos minutos a que ella lograra calmarse, sabían que nunca había que presionar a los demás – A malas penas conseguí llegar al coche y apenas cerré la puerta, me derrumbé – Carmen tomó la caja de clinex que tenia en la mesa y se la tendió a Esme – Gracias – susurró ella cogiendo uno nuevo – A veces no sé qué hacer con éste dolor que llevo en el alma, ya no vivo más desde que me quitaron a Edward de mi lado, lo único que hago es sobrevivir.

-Ánimo Esme – Le dijo James que estaba sentada detrás de ella, apoyando una mano en su hombro y apretándolo. James había perdido a su esposa seis meses atrás por un tumor cerebral, y ahora se había quedado criando a su hijo él solo.

-Esme, - habló Carmen con su voz siempre tan comprensiva – perder a un hijo es uno de los dolores más grande y nunca se logra superar del todo. Además para ti es aun peor, porque después de ese día no tuviste más noticias de Edward.

-Lo sé, pero en ocasiones el dolor es tan fuerte como hace cinco años. Hay mañanas en las que me levanto pensando que ese día voy a estar mejor, entonces pasa algo como hoy, y me siento otra vez incapaz de seguir.

-¿Sabes qué vas a hacer cada vez que tengas un mal día?. Quiero que recuerdes como te sientes en las mañanas cuando crees que vas a estar mejor, lo que te impulsa a levantarte, tus hijos. Incluso en Edward, piensa en cómo se sentiría él si viera a su mamá así de triste.

Esme reflexionó esas palabras y asintió, era una nueva manera de afrontar el dolor.

-Tú puedes hacerlo – volvió a hablar James – Eres una mujer muy fuerte.

-Es más – siguió hablando Carmen – Ese es un consejo que quiero que sigan todos, vamos a intentar pensar en la persona que se ha perdido cuando estén tristes, seguro que ninguno de ellos quieren veros así.

Después de decir las palabras de aliento que daba todas las semanas, Carmen terminó la terapia y todos salieron al aparcamiento del centro comunitario. Muchos se quedaron atrás hablando en grupos, mientras otros se subían a su coche. Esme miró el reloj de su muñera para asegurarse que no iba con retraso, tenia que pasar buscando a los gemelos al instituto dentro de 45 minutos, pero seguro que aun tenia tiempo de pasar por la tintorería a buscar la ropa de seda que había llevado.

Se acercó a su coche y lo primero que notó fue un sobre manila que estaba en el parabrisas, sujetado por uno de los limpia parabrisas. Lo tomó en sus manos y lo estudió detenidamente, no tenia nada escrito. Se giró a ver los coches que quedaban en el aparcamiento por si tenían un sobre similar a ese, el suyo era el único. Decidió abrirlo y ver qué tenia adentro.

Nunca se esperó ese contenido.

Lo primero que sacó fue una foto, e hizo que se le detuviera el corazón y lo sintiera en la garganta, sus manos empezaron a temblar y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

Observó la foto con detenimiento. La piel estaba más pálida de lo que ella recordaba, era mucho más blanca que la de los otros miembros de su familia. No había ninguna sonrisa adornando sus labios. Sus cabellos ya no eran rubios como los de su padre, con el pasar de los años se habían oscurecido hasta alcanzar una tonalidad cobriza, muy parecida a la de su propio cabello. Pero eran los ojos que le hacían estar segura que no se equivocaba; esos eran sus ojos, del mismo verde esmeralda que solamente su hijo menor había heredado de ella.

Éste era su Edward.

Estaba vivo, su niño estaba vivo. Ella lo sabia, su corazón de madre siempre se lo había dicho que él no podía estar muerto. Por eso nunca había conseguido aceptar su perdida. Un sollozo descontrolado se le escapó.

"_Edward está vivo"_, se repetía una y otra vez.

La foto era relativamente reciente, tendría ocho años o quizás los nueve que cumplió ese verano. No los cuatro que tenia cuando desapareció de sus vidas. ¿Dónde y quién había tenido a Edward todo éste tiempo?, ¿Habían cuidado bien de él?, ¿Quién lo había acurrucado en las noches a la hora de dormir, había curado sus heridas cuando se hacia daño o cuidado de él cuando estaba enfermo?. Sus brazos volvieron a sentirse vacíos por lo que parecía la millonésima vez, ante su deseo de tener otra vez a su bebé entre ellos, y estrecharlo con toda su fuerza y amor.

Recordó que el sobre traía otra hoja aparte de la foto y se atrevió a mirarla, temiendo de lo que se podía tratar.

"_¿Me reconoces mamá?"_, estaba escrito.

¿Pero qué era esto?, ¿Quién se lo había dejado en su coche? Y ¿Por qué ahora?. ¿Cómo era posible que en todos los años que su hijo llevaba desaparecido contactaban con ella solo ahora?. _Ahora_ … esa simple palabra abrió toda una serie de pensamientos y posibilidades. Ese sobre lo habían dejado en su coche durante la hora en la que ella había estado en su terapia de grupo, hacia muy poco, a lo mejor solo cinco o diez minutos. Puede que esa persona aun estuviera cerca.

Se giró y empezó a caminar frenéticamente por todo el aparcamiento, buscado esa persona, aunque no supiera quien era. Quizás alguien que no hubiese visto antes en ese lugar, llevaba dos años asistiendo a las terapias de grupo, y conocía a la mayoría de las personas que visitaban el centro comunitario a esa hora.

-¿Esme? - la llamó alguien a sus espaldas, ella se giró y se encontró con James que la miraba con una expresión preocupada - ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó.

-¿Has visto a alguien nuevo por aquí? - preguntó con desesperación.

-¿Cómo dices? - contestó James confundido.

-Han dejado esto en el parabrisas de mi coche - le mostró un segundo la foto y la nota, no fuera que él las tomara con sus manos. Ya sabia que no sería capaz de desprenderse de la única imagen reciente que tenia de su hijo, y la prueba de que estaba vivo – necesito saber quien lo ha dejado allí. Esa persona me puede llevar a dónde está mi Edward.

James pareció pensar un momento en algo.

- Ahora que lo dices cuando salimos de edificio, vi a una mujer cerca de tu coche.

-¿En serio? - preguntó Esme esperanzada.

-Si, no sabia si lo habías notado. Te estabas despidiendo de Carmen en ese momento.

-¿Crees que siga aun por aquí?

-Es posible. Se fue en esa dirección – apuntó al lado opuesto del coche de Esme – Vamos, a lo mejor aun la podemos alcanzar.

-Si – Esme lo siguió por dónde él iba.

Tenia que encontrar a esa mujer, no podía dejarla escapar. Esa mujer era la única verdadera pista que tenia desde que Edward había desaparecido cinco años atrás, e iba a hacer cualquier cosa para conseguir recuperar a su bebé.

-¿Dónde puede estar? - Esme estaba por tener un ataque de pánico en segundos, si no lograba encontrarla.

-Tranquila que la vamos a encontrar. Yo te voy a ayudar – dijo James, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Esme contestó con una un poco menos segura.

-Vamos por aquí – y sin decir más ambos salieron del aparcamiento.

Esme no entendió muy bien por qué, pero terminó en un callejón sin salida.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? - le preguntó a James confundida. No era posible que la mujer hubiese terminado aquí, donde era muy fácil acorralarla y atraparla.

Lo siguiente que supo era que James le había tapado la parte inferior de la cara con un pañuelo, y éste parecía estar impregnado en cloroformo. Esme intentó zafarse de su agarre y luchar, pero James era mucho más alto y fuerte que ella. Muy pronto empezó a sentirse débil y con los músculos pesados. Lo siguiente que supo era que todo se había vuelto negro y estaba a la completa mercé de su captor.

_Continuará …_

**Bien, aquí la tienen. ¿Qué les parece?, ¿Vale la pena quedarse conmigo en el camino de ésta historia?. Yo espero que si. **

**No se olviden de decirme qué les ha parecido éste inicio, y lo creen que ocurrirá ahora. **

**Besos, Ros. **


	2. II

**Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo me adjudico las tramas de mis historias. **

**Capitulo 2 : " … él jamás permitiría que nadie le pusiera una mano encima a ninguno de sus hijos … "**

_Cinco años atrás (1998)._

"_Huevos, azúcar y mantequilla … Huevos, azúcar y mantequilla … Huevos, azúcar y mantequilla"._ Se repetía mentalmente Carlisle una y otra vez, para no olvidarse la lista de cosas que le había pedido Esme que comprara de regreso, después de recoger a los gemelos en el centro deportivo.

Aunque por lo general Esme trabajaba desde casa al ser arquitecto, hoy tenia una cita con un cliente y él, al tener la tarde libre, se había ofrecido a pasar tiempo con Edward, y a buscar luego a Jasper y a Rosalie de su clase de natación y ballet, respectivamente.

Había pasado un par de horas muy divertidas con Edward, hacia ya un tiempo que lo estaba deseando, jugando al escondite y enseñándole a lanzar su primera pelota de baseball. Lamentaba no compartir con él tanto como lo había hecho con los gemelos a esa edad, ya no tenia el mismo tiempo de antes. Por eso cada vez que tenia una oportunidad como ésta, las cogía al vuelo.

Dos horas después de que Esme saliera de la casa, lo llamó para recordarle que tenia que buscar a los gemelos y pedirle que fuera a comprar las cosas que faltaban en casa, para hacer una torta en la cena. Sonrió. Si, la torta de chocolate de Esme era sin duda la mejor del mundo.

"_Huevos, azúcar y mantequilla"_, continuó a repetirse mientras conducía, aunque en su profesión era capaz de recordar cada enfermedad, síntoma, medicamento y posible cura; cuando se trataba de éste tipo de cosas, su memoria era peor que la de un pez.

Edward iba detrás, sentado en su "sillita de niño grande", como él la llamaba orgullosamente, jugando que su auto de carreras corría por el aire, haciendo los ruidos de un motor. Carlisle paró a la entrada del centro deportivo, cerca de donde los gemelos ya lo estaban esperando.

-¡Quítate del medio Jasper! - gritó Rosalie, intentando abrir la puerta del copiloto.

-¡No, ahora me toca a mi ir adelante!

Carlisle suspiró con paciencia, desde que cumplieron diez años y se podían sentar en el asiento del copiloto, esto era algo más que agregar a los motivos por los que discutían cientos de veces todos los días, desde que sabían hablar. Él sabia que sus hijos mayores se querían mucho, pero eran tan diferentes en personalidad que era inevitable que esto ocurriera, y tal parece que mientras más pasaban los años, más evidentes son éstas diferencias.

Bajó la ventanilla, y alzó la voz lo suficiente para ser escuchada por encima de la discusión de sus hijos.

-¡Ya está bien!, Rosalie cuando vinimos te subiste tú adelante, ahora le toca a Jasper – Si, ahora había que también tener el control de esto, para poder hacer de juez de paz cuando se presentaban situaciones de éste tipo.

-Pero – Empezó a protestar Rosalie.

-Arriba – la atajó antes de que pudieran empezar, no había gritado ni nada, pero por su simple tono, todos sus hijos ya sabían que lo mejor era obedecer – Que estamos deteniendo el tráfico.

Después de eso, los dos se subieron sin más. Jasper adelante y Rosalie atrás, al lado de Edward, que en ningún momento había interrumpido su carrera en el aire. Carlisle se percató que la gasolina estaba peligrosamente baja, así que decidió matar dos pájaros de un tiro e ir a la estación de gasolina, para llenar el depósito y comprar en el área de servicio las cosas que Esme le encargó.

Se detuvo en un semáforo.

-¡Rosalie! - Exclamó Edward, entre sorprendido, triste y molesto - ¡Dámelo, es mio! ¡Papi! - llamó a Carlisle y cuando éste lo vio desde el espejo retrovisor, se encontró con los verdes ojos de su pequeño ahogados en lagrimas - ¡Rosalie me quitó mi auto!

-¿Es eso cierto Rosalie? - preguntó incrédulo, se había quedado sin palabras.

-Me da mucho fastidio el ruido que hace – se justificó ella.

-¡Estaba _juegando_! - casi gritó Edward histérico.

-¡Pues yo no quiero que hagas ruido!, así no hacen los coches, tonto.

-¡Rosalie! - le reprendió, pero no pudo decir nada más porque los coches que estaban detrás le empezaron a tocar la bocina al cambiar a verde. Aceleró y se paró en el primer puesto vacío que encontró, se giró a mirar a su hija con severidad – Devuélvele el auto de carreras a tu hermano – exigió.

Pero Rosalie solo se cruzó de brazos y apretó los dientes con necedad. Carlisle suspiró, parecía que a su hija la adolescencia se le había adelantado, porque últimamente todo a su alrededor le daba fastidio, todos los ruidos eran tontos, y montaba escenas que ni siquiera en sus primeros años de vida había hecho.

-¡No! - respondió – Si yo no puedo sentarme adelante, por lo menos Edward se tiene que callar con su estúpido juego.

-¡No es estúpido! - dijo Edward entre lagrimas.

Carlisle estaba por terminar de perder los estribos y castigar a Rosalie, cuando Jasper logró salvar la situación.

-Mira Edward, lo que tengo aquí – le dijo a su hermano, enseñándole uno de los muñecos que Esme tenia en el coche para distraer a Edward, cuando iban por la ciudad haciendo recados – Es Pluto, ¿Te acuerdas que lo habías perdido y no sabias en dónde estaba? - En realidad no era que lo había perdido, sino que se había quedado dormido en el coche la última vez que jugó con el muñeco.

Edward asintió una vez y Jasper estiró el brazo para entregárselo. El pequeño se abrazó al Pluto y se olvidó de su auto de carreras. Pero aun así el resentimiento hacia su hermana seguía palpable. Hubo una época en la que Edward era su hermano preferido y hubiese hecho lo que sea por hacerle sonreír. Pero eso había cambiado en los últimos meses, en los que incluso Edward había entrado en la lista de "Cosas que molestan a Rosalie".

Llegaron finalmente a la estación de gasolina, y después de que llenaran el depósito del coche, los cuatro se bajaron para ir a pagar en el área de servicio. Ayudó a bajar a Edward de su silla y le tomó fuerte la mano, últimamente le había tomado el gusto a salir corriendo apenas se bajaba del coche, y temía que alguien lo atropellara antes de poder frenar.

Pagó la gasolina y después se dirigió a los pasillos a buscar los huevos. Rosalie y Jasper habían dicho que ellos podían coger el azúcar, aunque él sabia que en realidad lo que querían era llevarse algún dulce.

-Papi, quiero M&M, ¿Puedo? - pidió Edward y a Carlisle no le sorprendió, eran sus chuches preferidas.

-Claro que si, Eddie – le sonrió y se llevó un dedo a los labios – pero no le digamos nada a mamá, ¿De acuerdo? - Esme le decía siempre que al final lo terminaría malcriando, pero esos ojos eran irresistibles.

Tomó la bolsa de M&M visto que Edward tenia las dos manos ocupadas : una cogiendo la suya y la otra abrazándose Pluto al pecho. Hasta que escuchó una conmoción en el pasillo del lado y tuvo la sospecha de que él conocía los niños que la estaban provocando. Se apresuró a llegar y tristemente comprobó que había tenido razón en su corazonada.

Dios, Esme era la mujer de acero sin duda. ¿Cómo lo lograba y hacía ver como si fuese la cosa más fácil del mundo, cuando él estaba agotado?.

Tuvo que actuar al ver que sus hijos estaban por llegar a las manos, no estaba muy seguro de cual había sido el motivo de _ésta_ discusión en particular, pero ya era la gota que había derramado el vaso.

-¡Ahora basta! - Llegó casi a gritar y se acercó para separarlos, dejando atrás a Edward - ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que pasa?.

Los dos empezaron a gritar otra vez y solamente ellos parecían capaces de comprender lo que se estaban diciendo. Hasta que Rosalie se abalanzó con la intención de pegarle en la cara a Jasper, y éste se defendió tirando de los cabellos de su hermana. Esto ya era demasiado, él jamás permitiría que nadie le pusiera una mano encima a ninguno de sus hijos, ni siquiera uno de ellos a otro.

-¡He dicho basta! - con la mano que tenia libre, la que no llevaba los huevos y los M&M de Edward, los separó y se mantuvo en medio de los dos - ¡Nos vamos ahora!.

-Pero – protestaron los dos a la vez.

-Nada de peros – les interrumpió – Así que me hacen el favor y devuelven esos dulces que han tomado a su sitio, no tienen el permiso para llevarse nada.

-¡Ha sido culpa de Jasper!, fue él quien empezó – se quejó Rosalie.

-¡No me importa! Ni de quien es la culpa o quien empezó. Vuestra madre y yo ya no podemos más de las discusiones. Si no fuiste tú en empezar, sí seguiste discutiendo. Y antes fuiste tú en intentar pegarle primero a tu hermano.

-A Edward seguro que sí le vas a comprar los M&M – intentó jugar su última carta, al ver el paquete en la mano de su padre. Supo que había cometido un error cuando Carlisle apretó la mandíbula.

-Edward no se pelea con sus hermanos cada dos minutos, ni llega a las manos delante de todos.

-No es justo – se volvió a lamentar Rosalie.

Desde bebé, ella era de las que no se detenía nunca, ni siquiera cuando sabia que lo mejor era no seguir. A diferencia de Jasper, que se mantenía callado cuando entendió que Carlisle iba en serio.

Él sabia como adaptarse a los estados de ánimo de los demás para no meterse en problemas. La única con la que siempre le había costado tener una buena relación era con su hermana, ella tenia la extraña habilidad de tocar la fibra sensible que lo irritaba.

Aunque aparentemente él no era el único en ese momento, porque Carlisle se llevó el medio y el pulgar al tabique de la nariz, y suspiró con frustración y cansancio.

-Si sabes lo que es mejor para ti Rosalie, no digas nada más. Ahora vamos, antes de que me hagas romper mi propia regla de nunca darle unas nalgadas a mis hijos – susurró una advertencia, que él no tenia deseos de cumplir, pero eso su hija no lo sabia.

Rosalie por fin calló y asintió resignada

-Bien, se está haciendo tarde. Seguro que mamá se está preguntando por nosotros – en ésta ocasión asintió también Jasper – Vamos Campeón – le dijo a Edward, tendiendo su mano para que él la cogiera. Pero después de esperar varios segundos, no sintió la pequeña manita de su hijo. Se giró a ver qué ocurría pero se sorprendió al no encontrar a Edward detrás de él, había estado seguro de que lo tenía a pocos pasos – Edward – llamó y nadie contestó - ¿Habéis visto dónde fue Edward? - le preguntó a los gemelos. Ellos se encogieron de hombros, ninguno de los dos había notado al pequeño cuando su padre fue a interrumpir la pelea que estaban teniendo.

-¡Eddie! - llamó Jasper, girando la vista por todo el pasillo en busca de su hermanito.

En pocos segundos ya estaban los tres llamando su nombre e intentando encontrarle, y el personal de la tienda había sido informado de que un niño se había perdido. En su búsqueda, Carlisle volvió al pasillo en el que había dejado a Edward sin saberlo, cuando escuchó los gritos de los gemelos y pensó que su pequeño lo había seguido.

Lo que encontró le heló la sangre y detuvo su corazón. Se agachó y recogió del medio del pasillo el pequeño muñeco de Pluto. La adrenalina ayudó a que su mente empezara a pensar a mil por hora, ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer ahora?. Ésta era la prueba que algo iba mal, Edward nunca dejaría su muñeco tirado de manera voluntaria. Después de un momento, que a él en realidad le pareció horas, sacó su móvil del bolsillo y decidió llamar a la policía. Algo le había ocurrido a su hijo.

_Continuará … _

**Y así fue como Edward desapareció :(. **

**Quiero anunciarles que las actualizaciones serán los domingos. Por lo menos hasta que me quede sin capítulos que ya están escritos. Quiero hacer las cosas bien y no tardarme tanto como las otras veces. **

**Otra cosa que tienen que tener el mente, es que la historia está ambientada en la ciudad de Tacoma. La cual se encuentra a unos 51 kilómetros de Seattle. Quería salir de Forks, pero al mismo tiempo necesitaba una ciudad que no fuera tan grande ;)**

**¿Ustedes qué opinan?, ¿Sigo con la historia?**

**Besos, Ros. **


	3. III

**Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo me adjudico las tramas de mis historias. **

**Capítulo 3 : "¡Edward era mi hombrecito, mi pequeño!"**

_Un año después del secuestro (1999)._

Esme no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, siempre estuvo consciente que Carlisle estaba sobre llevando todo esto de manera diferente a ella, pero nunca imaginó que él podía llegar a pensar así.

"_¿Cómo podemos estar seguros que Edward sigue vivo?"_

Esas palabras tenían que ser una pesadilla, parte de la misma pesadilla que llevaba viviendo desde hace un año, y de la cual no era capaz de despertar; la que empezó cuando Carlisle la llamó esa tarde para decirle que Edward había desaparecido, y él ahora estaba con la policía para buscarlo.

Su vida entera se había vuelto una pesadilla durante estos meses. Al inicio todo fue un frenesí de investigación, interrogar a todas las personas que entraron en contacto con Edward en los seis meses antes del secuestro, asegurarse que había el dinero suficiente en las cuentas por si pedían un rescate y esperando una llamada que nunca llegó, viendo la foto de su bebé en toda Tacoma y sus alrededores con las palabras "SE BUSCA" debajo; grabar un mensaje en donde lo único que le faltaba era ponerse de rodillas y suplicar que le devolvieran a Edward, y pagar una gran cantidad para hacer que lo trasmitieran a nivel nacional.

Todo esto no había llevado a nada.

La atención de las pocas personas que estaban ese día en la estación de servicio, incluida la de Carlisle y los empleados, aparentemente estaba puesta en sus hijos mayores que estaban teniendo una fuerte discusión en uno de los pasillos, y por eso nadie lo notó cuando se llevaron a Edward. Incluso las cámaras de vigilancia habían sido un callejón sin salida; solo se había visto un hombre completamente vestido de negro y una capucha que le cubría la cara. Se ve que él sabia la ubicación de las cámaras porque no encontraron una sola imagen dónde se le veía de frente, solo el momento en el que tomaba a Edward por detrás, le tapaba la boca con la mano y se lo llevaba afuera sin que nadie se percatara de lo que había pasado. Y el coche en el que se había subido fue robado de Seattle el día anterior.

Y ella en todo éste tiempo no había sabido cómo seguir adelante, en el único lugar en el que lograba conseguir un poco de paz era en la habitación de Edward, que era en dónde se pasaba la mayor parte de sus días, Carlisle ni siquiera había sido capaz de acercarse a la puerta de la habitación desde el día del secuestro, y ella les había prácticamente prohibido la entrada a los niños.

En ocasiones se abrazaba a la almohada de Edward y lloraba hasta quedarse dormida, cuando despertaba se daba cuenta que alguien la había arropado con una manta. Siempre estaba segura que se trataba de Jasper, él era el más atento de los gemelos.

Sabia que la echaba de menos y la necesitaba, al igual que Rosalie, pero ella aun no sabia cómo volver a ser la mujer que sus hijos conocían. ¿Cómo hacia para ser la madre de siempre con sus hijos mayores cuando le habían arrebatado a su pequeño?. Lo único que lograba hacer era prepararles algo para comer, les daba un beso en la frente a cada uno y volvía a acostarse otra vez en la cama de Edward.

Pronto Carlisle contrató una asistenta a tiempo completo para que se encargara de la casa y él se ocupaba de los gemelos en sus pocos momentos que tenia libre. Trabajar horas sin cesar había sido su solución para lidiar con la pena, cuando estaba en una operación o atendiendo un paciente que había llegado grave a urgencias, su mente se alejaba de tal manera de la realidad que por unos minutos lograba creer en la ilusión de que Edward estaba a salvo en casa, jugando con sus hermanos y rodeado por los brazos de su madre. No le importaba hacer un turno de 72 horas sin parar, si eso le evitaba volver a casa.

No era solo el dolor o la angustia de no saber si su hombrecito estaba bien, era también la culpa. Una culpa enorme que lo carcomía por dentro, saber que todo había sido culpa suya, si ese día hubiese tenido más cuidado o el sentido común de nunca soltar su mano, ahora Edward estaría con ellos. Y tenia el presentimiento que Esme también lo responsabilizaba por lo ocurrido, ella jamás habría perdido a su hijo.

Eran sus ojos lo que más le costaba mirar, aunque no sabia si era por la acusación que leía en ellos, o porque eran los mimos ojos de Edward, que ahora estaban empañados por el sufrimiento. Ya no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había logrado abrazar a su mujer y sentir solo amor puro, sin remordimiento.

Lo que Carlisle no comprendía era que la acusación de Esme se debía a otro motivo, ella no lograba entender cómo él había conseguido avanzar sin problemas, era como si para él nunca hubiese pasado nada.

Cuando se cumplió un año del secuestro, Esme se cambió a algo más que no fuera ropa de casa, y fue a la jefatura de policía a preguntar si había algún avance en la investigación. El agente que la atendió, Marks, no era precisamente un ejemplo de empatía y tacto en la conversación, y destrozó su ya frágil corazón en miles de pedazos. Le dijo que el caso se había enfriado y que había crímenes más recientes que necesitaban la atención de los agentes de policía. Ellos no podían dedicar todo su esfuerzo a la desaparición de un solo niño.

Ella intentó replicar con un simple "_Pero … _", pero las siguientes palabras del hombre fueron las que la hicieron desistir de cualquier argumento que pudiera dar ella.

-Señora Cullen ya ha pasado un año, las posibilidades de encontrar a su hijo a éstas alturas son escasas, sino nulas. Yo creo que mejor váyase haciendo a la idea de que su hijo pudo haber sido usado para el tráfico de órganos infantil y está muerto.

Nunca entendió cómo consiguió llegar a casa, su mente se había desconectado de todo el mundo a su alrededor. Lo siguiente que supo era que estaba otra vez acostada en la cama de Edward, abrazando su almohada, mientras lloraba todas las lagrimas que aun no sabia que quedaban dentro de ella.

No salió de la habitación en tres días, considerando que cada habitación tenia su propio baño. Se cerró la puerta con llave y ni siquiera Jasper pudo entrar a ver si estaba bien. De hecho ninguno de sus hijos había sabido nada de ella desde que volvió de la jefatura. Cuando Carlisle llegó a casa después de cuatro días en el hospital, los gemelos lo recibieron en la entrada, le explicaron lo poco que ellos sabían que había ocurrido, y lo preocupados que estaban por su madre.

Carlisle lanzó una mirada preocupada en la dirección dónde se encontraba la habitación de Edward. Les dijo a sus hijos que no se preocuparan, que mamá pronto iba a estar bien y los mandó a cenar lo que la señora Cope les tenía preparado en la cocina. Con pasos lentos y trémulos se acercó a la habitación, no se sentía capaz de entrar y enfrentar los dolorosos recuerdos, pero necesitaba comprobar que Esme estaba bien, nunca había pasado tanto tiempo encerrada allí dentro.

Levantó y puño y llamó la puerta.

-¿Esme, amor? - habló - ¿Te encuentras bien?.

Nada. No recibió respuesta.

La operación se repitió otras tres veces, antes de que él le diera la razón a sus hijos : algo iba mal con Esme. Fue a la biblioteca a buscar las llaves de las habitaciones y volvió para abrir la puerta. Respiró profundo antes de entrar y se fijó una meta en la mente, no podía dejarse envolver por los recuerdos y el dolor, tenia que ser fuerte por Esme, ella lo necesitaba. Es cierto que desde el secuestro su relación de había enfriado y ahora estaban distanciados, pero ella seguía siendo su mujer y él la amaba.

Al entrar la encontró sentada en la mecedora de Edward y su corazón se encogió, tuvo que cerrar los ojos para detener las lagrimas. Desde bebé a Edward siempre le había costado dormirse en las noches, y la solución que encontraron sus padres era que uno de los dos lo acurrucara entre sus brazos en la mecedora. E incluso con cuatro años, esa seguía siendo su posición preferida para dormirse. Esme se mecía suavemente, estaba de cara a la ventana pero tenia la mirada perdida, sus verdes ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, así como sus mejillas que aun tenían rastros de lagrimas.

-Esme – la volvió a llamar en poco más de un susurro.

Daba la impresión de que ella ni siquiera le había escuchado. Se acercó a la silla y posó una mano sobre su hombro, Esme se sobresaltó al notar su presencia, se giró a verle y de un salto se levantó de la silla y se arrojó a sus brazos. Con hesitación Carlisle rodeó los brazos al rededor de ella, habían pasado meses desde la última vez que se abrazaron de esa manera.

Pronto la menuda figura de Esme empezó a temblar y a llorar una vez más.

-¿Qué ocurre Esme? - preguntó con desconcierto, deslizando la mano por sus cabellos.

Esme suspiró un par de veces para calmarse antes de lograr hablar.

-E-en la je-jefatura creen que Edward está mu-muer-muerto – le costaba tanto pronunciar esa horrible palabra.

Carlisle se tensó por lo que estaba escuchando.

-¿Qué? - preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Esme no le contestó y siguió llorando durante varios minutos. Carlisle decidió no presionarla.

Lo que ellos no sabían era que detrás de la puerta los gemelos lo estaban escuchando todo.

Esme se apartó de Carlisle, secando el rastro de lagrimas de las mejillas.

-Cuéntame qué pasó – pidió él aun sosteniendo su mano y apretándola.

-Fui a la jefatura de policía para preguntar qué avances hay – fue lo único que logró decir de manera impasible.

Carlisle suspiró con dolor y cansancio.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? - se llevó el medio y el pulgar de su mano libre al tabique de la nariz, y lo presionó.

Esme se soltó la mano con rabia y dio dos pasos hacia atrás. No le gustó nada ese tono o la preguntá de Carlisle. Aunque ella no había entendido que él había hecho esa pregunta porque estaba preocupado por ella, le dolía que Esme se torturara aun más.

-¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso? - preguntó ella con incredulidad – Hace tres días se cumplió un año de la desaparición de Edward. Aunque puede que ni te acuerdes, por como te comportas cualquiera diría que hasta te has olvidado de él – el resentimiento hacia el comportamiento de Carlisle en los últimos meses salió a la luz sin que ella lo pudiera detener.

Las palabras de Esme fueron como un baño de agua helada para él.

-¿Tú crees que no me duele todo esto?, ¿Que no sufro por lo que pasó con Edward? - sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas – Dios Esme, haces que parezca un monstruo. Me sumergí en el trabajo porque es la única forma que se me ocurre de sobrellevar el dolor, pero esto que llevo dentro – se llevó una mano al corazón – aveces siento que no me deja respirar. ¡Edward era mi hombrecito, mi pequeño!

Esme entendía el dolor de Carlisle, pero una sola palabra fue la que escuchó más sobre las otras.

-¿Era? - susurró – Hablas como ese oficial. ¿Tú también piensas que Edward está muerto?.

Carlisle la miró desolado y con resignación.

-No lo sé Esme, ya ha pasado un año y la investigación sigue estancada, todas las pistan han llevado siempre a una calle sin salida y nunca pidieron rescate. ¿Cómo podemos estar seguros que Edward sigue vivo?.

Aunque sabia el daño que le estaba haciendo a Esme, tenia que decirlo. Con el dolor de su alma, era una idea que ambos debían empezar a considerar. Tenia un buen amigo en el hospital que era psicoanalista y en las horas de descanso o cuando no tenían trabajo en urgencias, él se dedicaba a hacer que Carlisle le hablara de la perdida de Edward y cómo le estaba afectando, tanto a él como a su familia. En pocas palabras le hacia prácticamente una terapia de forma gratuita. Quizás por eso fue capaz de pronunciar esas palabras.

La reacción de Esme fue inmediata y casi instintiva, Carlisle pestañeó una sola vez y lo siguiente que vio fue a Esme abalanzándose hacia él, y golpeando su pecho con los puños cerrados.

-¡Mi hijo está vivo! - gritó con toda su fuerza - ¡Vivo, vivo, vivo!, ¿Me oyes?.

-¡Esme!, ¡Esme, cálmate! - Carlisle la tomó de los hombros y la apartó de él lo más suavemente posible.

Esme lo miró con dolor y nuevas lagrimas.

-Edward está vivo, lo sé – repitió – Soy su madre, lo sentiría en mi corazón si estuviera muerto.

-No has sido precisamente una madre en los últimos meses para tus otros dos hijos – se arrepintió enseguida de sus palabras, en ésta conversación no hacia más que meter la pata cada vez que abría la boca. Se llevó la mano a los cabellos y suspiró una vez más – Esme, lo siento tanto amor. Yo … - no pudo seguir porque Esme lo interrumpió.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decirme algo así? - preguntó ella – Por supuesto que lo sé, pero no puedo … no puedo … no puedo … no puedo … no puedo … - negaba la cabeza con cada "no puedo", había cerrado los ojos y se había llevado las manos a las orejas.

A Carlisle se le partió el corazón y sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó a Esme y la abrazó.

-Ya amor, ya – la intentó consolar, volviendo a acariciar sus largos cabellos – Perdoname por lo que dije, ya sabes que soy un imbécil – al ver que ella no contestaba, pensó en insistir – Esme – la llamó – amor.

Ella se apartó de él, y Carlisle le secó las lagrimas con la mano.

-Tienes razón ¿sabes?. Sé que mis hijos me necesitan y me extrañan. Pero me cuesta tanto, me duele tenerlos entre mis brazos y recordar que mi bebé no está con ellos.

Fue después de ésta frase que los gemelos dejaron de escuchar detrás de la puerta, y se fueron cada uno a su habitación. Aunque por motivos diferentes. Rosalie estaba furiosa, ahora por fin lo veía todo claro, era toda culpa de Edward, fue su desaparición la culpable de que Esme estuviera tan distante con ellos. En cambio Jasper estaba molesto, pero consigo mismo, él había tenido la misma reacción a la desaparición que Carlisle, sin que los demás se dieran cuenta de ello. Era su culpa que su familia ahora se estaba desmoronando, solamente suya.

-Te entiendo muy bien – le contestó Carlisle a Esme, ajenos los dos a lo que pasaba por la mente de los gemelos en esos momentos – Si hay alguien que sabe el dolor por el que estás pasando, ese soy yo. Tú eres su madre y yo soy su padre – Se esforzó en hablar al presente, él también quería creer que Edward estaba vivo, tener la misma esperanza de Esme, pero en ocasiones la duda lo superaba – Hemos vivido lo que ocurrió de manera diferente, pero estamos en el mismo lugar. Se trata de nuestro hijo.

Esme volvió a respirar profundo y asintió con resignación.

-Si, tienes razón – le dijo con voz débil – Yo también lo siento, siento como reaccioné antes y si te lastimé.

Carlisle negó ante sus palabras.

-No ha sido nada – se calló un momento, intentando acumular fuerzas para el tema que deseaba tocar – Hablando de cómo hemos afrontado todo esto, Esme. ¿Has pensando en que podríamos tomar terapia? - aventuró.

-¿Terapia? - preguntó Esme confundida, y Carlisle vio en su rostro su expresión transformarse a la compresión y después a la rabia nuevamente - ¿Quieres que vaya para aceptar que Edward puede estar muerto? - estaba a punto de estallar otra vez.

-No, no, no, no – se apresuró Carlisle a detenerla – No se trata solo de eso, aunque es cierto que lo que le pasó a Edward sería el tema central. Pero también es para hablar de los gemelos, de ti, de mi, de nosotros. Eleazar prácticamente ha estado haciendo terapia gratis conmigo cada vez que coincidimos en el hospital; y hoy me ha sugerido que lo hiciéramos de manera oficial, que vayamos a hacer terapia tanto individualmente, como juntos, que hagamos terapia de pareja – cogió una de las manos de Esme y se la llevó a los labios, para darle un beso en los nudillos – Te echo de menos, Esme. No solamente los gemelos te necesitan.

Carlisle intentó ignorar una vez más que esos ojos verdes eran los mismos de Edward, los que él había defraudado.

Ella lo miró un momento y una vez más volvió a sentirse culpable por el hecho de no ser capaz de estar con su familia como lo hacia antes.

- Yo también ye echo de menos – susurró – Pero hasta que Edward no aparezca yo no sé si voy a ser capaz de mejorar, de volver a ser la de siempre – habló con la verdad.

Carlisle la miró con compresión, entendía perfectamente la postura de Esme.

-Lo sé amor, lo sé. Pero vamos a ir un paso a vez, ¿De acuerdo?. Haremos pasitos de bebé.

Esme asintió con una medio sonrisa y un suspiro casi resignado.

-Y el primer paso que vamos a dar es ir a cenar algo.

-Carlisle, no tengo hambre – empezó a protestar ella.

-Sin peros – la atajó él – Necesitas comer, hace ya tres días que no lo haces.

Esme accedió y los dos salieron de la habitación de Edward, para ir a la cocina a comer lo que había preparado la señora Cope esa noche.

Carlisle y Esme lo intentaron en los meses siguientes, pero algo en esa discusión hizo que parte de la relación se rompiera entre ellos dos, y el abismo que se creó era más grande que el amor que se tenían. Meses después tomaron la mutua y dolorosa decisión de divorciarse, dejando una grieta más en sus almas de cristal.

_Continuará …_

**Hoy nada que decir en la nota de autor. Solo mando besos a todos. **

**Ros. **


	4. IV

**Ya sé, hoy no es domingo. Pero he tenido unos días difíciles , perdí a mi abuela no hace mucho y no encontraba la motivación para sentarme a escribir, aunque el capitulo ya estuviera hecho y lo único que había que hacer era pasarlo. Pero ella me hubiera dicho que la vida sigue y hay que avanzar. **

**Espero solo que las pocas personas que leen ésta historia lo entiendan, y no se preocupen que el próximo domingo hay actualización como siempre. **

**Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo me adjudico las tramas de mis historias. **

**Capítulo 4 : "**_**-El único motivo por el que me uní a esa tontería de grupo de ayuda y soportaba ese aburrimiento semana tras semana, eres tú.**_**"**

_2003 _

Lo primero que sintió al despertar fue un dolor de cabeza ensordecedor, y unas fuertes ganas de vomitar. Lo siguiente que pensó al recobrar la conciencia era que le extrañaba sentirse así, ¿Es que estaba enferma?. La verdad era que hacía ya un tiempo que no tenía un malestar físico. Del tipo emocional sí, de esos que te desgarran el alma y te dejan vacía por dentro; y aun así años sin sufrir el físico.

Cuando intentó llevarse una mano a la cabeza para masajear las sienes, se dio cuenta que no las podía mover de la posición elevada en la que se encontraban. Entonces abrió los ojos y se sorprendió todavía más. Esa no era su habitación y la cama en la que estaba acostada definitivamente no era la suya. Tenia las manos atadas al cabezal con tiras de telas rasgadas.

-¿Pero qué … ? - se preguntó en un susurro desconcertado. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella allí, en esa posición, en lo que parecía una escena de algún juego sado-masoquista?. Algo que Esme no haría jamás, ni siquiera con Carlisle, que había sido su marido y seguía siendo el amor de su vida, mucho menos con un extraño.

-Buenos días mi amor – dijo otra persona que estaba con ella en la habitación.

Al principio Esme no reconoció esa voz, pero en cuanto giró el rostro a la izquierda se encontró con James Hunter, uno de los miembros de su grupo de ayuda, que estaba sentado en uno de los sillones al otro lado de la cama. James le estaba dirigiendo una sonrisa que, si bien podía parecer simpática, a ella le hizo venir un escalofrío; y sus ojos, tan claros que parecían del color del hielo, la recorrían de pies a cabeza con una mirada calculadora.

Al reconocer a James, Esme recordó lo que estaba haciendo al perder el conocimiento. Él la estaba ayudando a buscar a la persona que había dejado un sobre en su coche (una mujer según él), dentro del cual había una foto reciente de su hijo pequeño, la prueba que él estaba vivo.

Al menos que … ¡NO!, no podía ser fruto de su imaginación, se negaba a creerlo.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?, ¿Por qué estoy atada a la cama? - preguntó lo más calmada que le fue posible, intentando encontrar alguna explicación a qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

James ignoró la segunda pregunta y se limitó a contestar la primera con un encogimiento de hombros, como si fuera algo normal la situación en la que se encontraban.

-Estás aquí porque ahora yo soy tu nuevo marido y es tu deber encargarte de mi y de Jimmy, nuestro hijo.

Esme estaba segura de que el único motivo por el que no se le había caído la mandíbula era porque estaba acostada. Las palabras de James tenían que ser una broma, y una de muy mal gusto.

-¿Estás loco? - no pudo evitar soltarle - ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar algo así?.

-_Au contraire, mon cheriè _– contestó él con un falso y petulante acento francés – Tú y yo estamos destinados a ser.

-¿Qué? - Esme estaba desconcertada.

-El único motivo por el que me uní a esa tontería de grupo de ayuda y soportaba ese aburrimiento semana tras semana, eres tú. Hay un vínculo muy fuerte que nos une – ahora hablaba de manera enigmática – aunque tú aun no lo quieras ver.

-James – intentó razonar con él – no puedes estar hablando en serio. Yo ya tengo una familia, por mucho que quiera estar con ustedes, debo pensar en mis hijos. Además tú acabas de perder a tu mujer. ¿Cómo crees que reaccionaría tu hijo si impones mi presencia en su vida, así de la nada?.

-Jimmy hará lo que yo le diga, como ha hecho siempre. Si sabe lo que le conviene, lo hará – dijo él con autosuficiencia, y esas palabras hicieron que Esme se alarmara más de lo que ya estaba y se preocupara por un niño que ni siquiera conocía. De repente James se levantó del sillón, como si esa conversación nunca hubiese tenido lugar y estiró los brazos con pereza – Bueno me tengo que ir a trabajar. Nos vemos ésta noche cuando acabe mi turno.

-¿Qué? - estaba empezando a entrar en pánico seriamente – No me puedes dejar aquí en éstas condiciones. Déjame ir y te prometo que no le diré a nadie esto – casi suplicó.

Pero él siguió hablando como si nada.

-Te aconsejo que descanses y repongas energías. Porque cuando vuelva más tarde lo haré con nuestro hijo, y en ese momento empezarán no solo tus deberes como madre, también aquellos como mujer devota – con eso le guiñó un ojo y le dedicó una sonrisa lasciva, que a Esme hizo que se le subiera la bilis.

-¡Estás enfermo!, ¿Me oyes? - alzó la voz – te van a descubrir, eso te lo aseguro. ¡Ayuda! - ahora gritó – Voy a gritar tan fuerte que alguien me va a terminar escuchando, y entonces se darán cuenta de lo que está pasando aquí. ¡Socorro!, ¡Auxilio!.

-Ni siquiera te molestes querida. Solo estamos nosotros dos, y toda la casa está insonorizada, así que ningún vecino te escuchará. Como te dije antes, trata de descansar.

Y con eso salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Dejando a Esme allí amarrada, sola y desesperada.

Después de gritar durante lo que le parecieron horas, hasta quedarse casi afónica y sentir la garganta en llamas, decidió que solamente ella podía hacer algo para liberarse. Intentó soltarse de las tiras de tela que la mantenían atada a la cama, tiró con fuerza, contorsionó prácticamente los brazos y giró las muñecas hasta que sintió que se le rompería algún hueso. Hasta que todos sus esfuerzos dieron su fruto y los nudos en su mano derecha se empezaron a aflojar. Se concentró en esa mano y tiró todo lo que pudo, y por una vez agradeció tener las muñecas y las manos tan finas, cuando ésta empezó a deslizarse.

Cuando estuvo libre, la usó para soltarse los nudos de la izquierda y por fin pudo levantarse de la cama. Su primera idea para escapar era que podía salir por la ventana, pero esa solución se reveló imposible. La ventana no era más que un grueso vidrio que cubría el rectángulo y por mucho que ella hubiese sido capaz de romperlo, afuera estaba custodiado por una reja a través de la cual a mala pena pasaría su mano. Recordó que James no había cerrado la puerta con llave cuando salió de la habitación.

Aun le costaba entender que James la tuviese encerrada en su casa. Le había parecido tan diferente durante las terapias. Era un hombre que estaba sufriendo, que había visto al amor de su vida agonizar y luchar contra un cáncer, el cual al final la terminó matando. Y ahora estaba criando él solo a su hijo pequeño, aparentemente lo único que le quedaba en éste mundo y, según él mismo, lo que le impulsaba a levantarse en las mañanas. Si bien las situaciones vividas y las perdidas sufridas eran muy diferentes, Esme entendía perfectamente ese dolor. Que una parte de tu corazón y de ti se muera sin posibilidad de revivirlo, ver cómo tu familia se desmorona sin que seas capaz de evitarlo, que el amor no sea suficiente para salvar tu relación, y tener la fuerza de levantarte de la cama solo por el bien de los hijos que te quedan. Sí, esas eran cosas con las que ella estaba bastante familiarizada. Por ello no podía dejar de otorgarle el beneficio de la duda a James y pensar que lo que había hecho, era porque estaba en un estado emocional difícil, y había perdido temporalmente el norte.

Qué equivocada estaba.

Al salir de la habitación se encontró con otras tres puertas más cerradas, escaleras por un lado que subían y unas que bajaban por el otro. Optó por bajar, decidida a encontrar una puerta para poder escapar. Llegó a un recibidor decorado con colores neutros, dos sofás, una mesilla central, una lámpara, y un televisor de plasma colgado a la pared; que a ella, siendo arquitecta de profesión y con conocimientos de decoración de interiores, le pareció fría y poco acogedora. Se dirigió a la puerta principal, pero éste plan también se reveló inútil. La puerta era de esas blindadas, de metal, enorme y con cuatro cerraduras diferentes, todas con la llave pasada.

-¡Maldición! - exclamó frustrada.

Decidió probar la ventana de aquí abajo. Pero las encontró iguales que la primera, sin posibilidades de abrirlas y con rejas que las protegían desde el exterior. Era como si James quisiera impedir que alguien entrara adentro … o quizás saliera afuera. ¿Pero quién?. No estaba muy segura de que se tratara de ella, la puerta y las rejas parecían estar allí desde hace años.

-El teléfono – murmuró para sí cuando esa nueva opción se le pasó por la mente. Podía buscar un teléfono y llamar para pedir ayuda. Pero no encontró ninguna línea telefónica en la planta baja, y que ella recordara tampoco la vio en la habitación en la que la había dejado encerrada James, que parecía la principal. Su móvil quedó descartado cuando su bolso no apareció por ningún lado, se vé que James lo había dejado cuando se la llevó a ella … Junto con la foto de Edward.

Su sangre se heló.

-¡Joder! - gritó - ¡Mierda! Maldito seas James – Estaba diciendo palabras que harían que sus hijos la llamaran hipócrita, por todas las veces que los reprendía por usarlas. Y eso que ella odiaba hablar con vulgaridades, pero en ese momento no le importaba.

James no solo la estaba teniendo cautiva, sino que le había quitado o le había hecho perder (aun no estaba muy segura de ello), la foto de Edward. Lo único que le aseguraba que estaba vivo y la pista que podían seguir, tanto para encontrarle como para dar con las personas que le habían tenido todos estos años.

Eso ya era demasiado.

Fue entonces cuando decidió que su mejor defensa iba a ser el ataque. Quería tratar de entender a James y el dolor por el que estaba pasando, pero ella iba a salir de esa casa a como de lugar, iba a volver con su familia y a encontrar la foto de Edward que le llevaría hasta él. Pensó que lo primero que necesitaba era algo con lo que poder protegerse cuando James volviera : Un cuchillo. Seguro que en la cocina conseguiría alguno. Fue hacia allá y no tardó mucho en dar con uno para la carne que le pareció perfecto, era grande pero sobretodo muy afilado.

Lo segundo era explorar la casa, saber cómo moverse en ella y buscar un lugar para esconderse, en el caso fuese necesario. Al buscar el cuchillo, la cocina la revisó a conciencia, sabia que no había ninguna puerta que llevara a un jardín trasero, de hecho la casa parecía bastante pequeña, no tenia sótano, así que aparentemente tampoco lavadora y secadora. Seguro que James lavaba su ropa en una de las lavanderías del centro.

Volvió a la sala y en ésta ocasión le pareció incluso más fría que la anterior. En todo el lugar solamente habían dos fotos, y era en la pared de las escaleras. Se acercó a verlas bien. La primera era la ecografía de un bebé, era un niño. Después de haber estado casada con un doctor, y de tener tres hijos (dos de los cuales gemelos, y en las ecografías había que distinguir quien era el niño, y quien la niña), éstas eran cosas que era capaz de reconocer. Éste seguramente debía de ser Jimmy, el hijo de James, cuando su madre aun estaba embarazada de él. Lo que le resultó extraño es que no hubieran más fotos suyas, quería decir su casa estaba llena de fotos de sus hijos, la oficina de Carlisle en el hospital y, por lo que Jasper le había contado, también el apartamento donde ahora vivía.

Qué extraño.

La otra foto era de James con la que fuera su esposa, en el día de su boda, los dos vestidos de novios, felices y enamorados, sonriendo a la cámara. ¿Cómo era que se llamaba ella?, James en una ocasión lo dijo en la terapia, pero ella no lograba recordarlo. ¿Vanesa? No. ¿Verónica? Tampoco. ¿Virginia? No … pero si era algo con "Vi". ¿Victoria? ¡Si, ese!. Estaba casi segura de que se trataba de ese.

De una manera un poco perturbadora, no pudo evitar notar que ambas guardaban un cierto parecido. Correspondían a la misma descripción : Menudas, pálidas, pelirrojas y con los ojos verdes.

La situación parecía estarse volviendo más siniestra por momentos.

Subió las escaleras y pasó de largo la habitación en la que James la había dejado amarrada, para ver lo que había detrás de las otras puertas. La primera que abrió era el baño, con nada de extravagante, un excusado, un lavamanos y la ducha. La cerró y fue a la puerta que tenia en frente, la que estaba al lado de la habitación donde estuvo ella. Era una recamara, y a juzgar por su impersonalidad, debía de ser la habitación de invitados.

Cuando abrió la tercera puerta no pudo evitar el grito que se le escapó. Era algo que no se esperaba.

-¿Pero qué es esto? - estaba casi en estado de shock.

Encima de la cama estaba el cuerpo de una mujer, tieso, inmóvil … Estaba muerta.

Se acercó con cautela a la cama, lo primero que notó era que la mujer no tenía cabello, ni pelo de ningún tipo. Había unas enormes bolsas negras debajo de sus ojos y se veía que estaba debajo de su peso en el momento de su muerte. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue el hecho de que el cuerpo estuviera tan bien conservado, no estaba ni siquiera cerca de la descomposición, y eso que parecía evidente que llevaba semanas, puede que meses, muerta.

Estudió sus facciones con detenimiento … ¿Esa era Victoria? … Dios, ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?. James ya le estaba empezando a dar miedo seriamente. Hacer cosas así era de personas que no estaban muy bien de sus facultades mentales.

De repente se escuchó un ruido provenir desde arriba y Esme, con lo asustada que ya estaba, no pudo evitar gritar otra vez y dar un pequeño salto. Y su propio grito al parecer provocó más ruido, porque algo dio la impresión que caía y se rompía, y después se escucharon arrastres de cadenas.

-¿Y ahora qué? - se preguntó Esme a sí misma.

James le había dicho que estaría sola en casa, pero llegados a éste punto, su palabra ya no contaba mucho para ella. Salió de la habitación, dejando a _Victoria_ detrás de sí y fue al pasillo. Todo lo que había escuchado provenía de escaleras arriba, de otras habitaciones o quizás del ático.

-¿Qué hago?, ¿Qué hago?.

¿Subía las escaleras a ver qué estaba pasando o se quedaba abajo y buscaba un lugar en el que fuera seguro esconderse?.

Al final decidió subir, no podría estar tranquila sabiendo que había alguien más en su situación y ella no había hecho nada para ayudarle. Además de que aún faltaba la tercera planta de la casa por investigar. Tomó con firmeza el cuchillo que llevaba en la mano y empezó a ascender las escaleras; al final de éstas se encontró con una puerta cerrada. Giró el pomo y la abrió.

Su segunda suposición sobre lo que era la tercera planta de la casa había sido la acertada. Se encontraba en el ático, que había sido trasformada en una especie de habitación infantil. Había una cama individual, un armario, y una mesilla de noche, sobre la que había una bandeja con comida, un pequeño escritorio lleno de cuadernos y algunos libros infantiles. En el suelo, entre la cama y la mesilla, estaban esparcidos los vidrios de lo que parecía haber sido un plato, seguramente era lo que antes Esme escuchó que se rompía. En una esquina, cerca de la puerta, había un orinal de plástico, que estaba lleno del conocido líquido amarillo.

Esme ignoró el asco que esto le provocaba y el olor que llagaba a sus fosas nasales; en cambio se concentró en el llanto infantil sofocado, que escuchaba desde que abrió la puerta y ya empezaba a volverse histérico. Encontró su procedencia en la esquina del ático más alejada de ella, el horror que sintió al ver el cuerpo de Victoria abajo no fue nada en comparación con esto. Era un niño delgado, ¿Jimmy tal vez?, sentado en el suelo, dándole la espalda, se había llevado las piernas al pecho, y con sus bracitos se cubría y protegía la cabeza. Pero lo peor de todo era que por mucho que él lo intentara, no podía moverse de su lugar, porque estaba encadenado a la pared de uno de sus tobillos.

¿Qué clase de monstruo sin corazón era James, si era capaz de tratar así a su propio hijo?. Su corazón se encogió cuando el pequeño cuerpecito empezó a temblar y su respiración de volvió acelerada. Ella tenía que hacer algo, el niño estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico en toda norma y si seguía así, podía terminar perdiendo el conocimiento.

-Hey – le llamó con su mejor voz maternal, esa que usaba con sus hijos – Va todo bien, no tienes que tener miedo. Yo no voy a hacerte daño.

El efecto en él fue casi inmediato, su espalda se tensó y los temblores cesaron.

-Va todo bien – repitió Esme.

La cabeza del niño se levantó de sus rodillas y Esme se paralizó, el color de sus cabellos era de un castaño cobrizo, muy parecido al suyo … o a los que había visto en la foto de Edward.

Él lentamente se puso de pie y, con los movimientos de alguien acostumbrado desde hace años a maniobrar encadenado, se dio la media vuelta.

Sus miradas se encontraron y Esme dejó escapar un sollozo que no sabia que estaba reteniendo. Un par de ojos verdes esmeralda la estudiaban con detenimiento, en ellos había curiosidad, temor, incertidumbre, pero también una pequeña pizca de reconocimiento.

Esto no podía ser un sueño, se negaba a creer que se lo estaba imaginando todo. Era él, de eso estaba segura.

Separó los labios para hablar, pero no salió ningún sonido, los volvió a cerrar y tragó con dificultad. Cerró los ojos un momento y respiró profundo; y cuando los volvió a abrir constató con felicidad que él seguía allí, no se había movido ni un centímetro y sus penetrantes ojos continuaban observándola.

Se limpió las lagrimas que habían caído y mostró una trémula sonrisa.

-¿Ed-Edward? - Por fin consiguió decir en un susurro lleno de emoción.

Entonces él se sobresaltó.

_Continuará …_

**Bien aquí lo tienen, estoy muy ansiosa por leer qué es lo que piensan. No estoy muy segura de si les gusta ésta historia o menos, porque no he recibido casi comentarios. **

**¡Feliz Navidad a las personas que la festeja, y para las que no espero que disfruten los días de fiesta!**

**No leemos el domingo. **

**Besos, Ros. **


	5. V

**Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo me adjudico las tramas de mis historias. **

**Capítulo 5 : " … **_**aunque separen a un bebé recién nacido de su madre, éste siempre reconocerá su voz en su subconsciente.**_**"**

"_Tu familia no te quiere, se han olvidado de ti_", le había dicho James las primeras semanas, cuando subía a diario al ático a llevarle una bandeja con comida. Entonces la cadena que lo aprisionaba a la pared era mucho más corta, y el pequeño niño se pasaba horas llorando y llamando a su mami y su papi, suplicando que uno de los dos llegara y lo rescatara de lo que él percibía como un monstruo. Cada vez que James lo encontraba de esa manera le daba una fuerte nalgada, y le gritaba esas hirientes palabras.

Una día James lo desencadenó y lo llevó al baño para lavarlo un poco, él se quedó tranquilo y no protestó por un simple motivo : Le había dicho que lo iba a llevar con su mamá. Estaba tan contento, por fin su mami llegaría, lo cogería fuerte entre sus brazos, él se relajaría con su inconfundible aroma a galletas de chocolate, mientras ella acariciaría sus cabellos susurrando en su oído que todo iría bien.

Pero eso no fue lo que ocurrió.

Después de haberlo vestido, lo llevó a otra habitación de la casa en la que había una señora sentada en un sillón, viéndolo con una sonrisa y con los brazos abiertos, como esperando que él fuera a darle un abrazo.

-Ven aquí cariño – le dijo la mujer, inclinándose hacia adelante.

Edward instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás pero chocó contra la pierna de James. Levantó la cabeza y miró sus fríos ojos azules con temor.

-¿Quién es ella? - preguntó en un susurro - ¿Dónde está mi mami?.

James apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros de Edward y presionó con un apretón bastante doloroso.

Ésta es tu madre Jimmy, ya te dije que íbamos a venir a verla.

¿Jimmy?. ¿Quién era Jimmy?. Su nombre es Edward, no Jimmy, y ésta no era su mami, hecho que le hizo saber a James.

-Ella no es mi mami – negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué ocurre Jimmy? - volvió a preguntar la señora, parecía que ella de verdad se pensaba que era su mami, además ¿Por qué seguían llamándolo Jimmy?.

-Claro que es tu madre, hijo – James apretó aun más la mano, dejando un hematoma en el hombro de Edward – Anda, ve con ella – el pequeño negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza y James lo tomó en brazos para sentarlo en el regazo de su mujer. Edward se asustó aun más cuando ella lo abrazó.

Con toda su fuerza se zafó de sus brazos y se bajó de sus piernas, y de repente el miedo que sentía se convirtió en un ataque de pánico.

-¡No, no, no, no! - empezó a gritar -¡Ella no es mi mami!¿Dónde está mi mami?. ¡Mami!¡Papi! ¡Mami!¡Papi!. ¡Ayuda!¡Ayuda!.

Intentó correr hacia la puerta de la habitación, pero James lo detuvo levantándolo otra vez en sus brazos.

-¡No, no, no!, ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Mami!¡Papi! - se sacudía y pateaba intentando escapar, hasta que sintió el fuerte dolor provocado por la mano de James que había vuelto a darle una nalgada.

-¡Ya basta Jimmy!, ¡Cállate! - rugió James.

Estaba furioso, sentía que iba a estallar. Nada había ido como él esperaba, y ahora Victoria estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas porque su hijo con quería saber nada de ella. Jimmy no era más que un niño mimado y caprichoso, que seguramente había sido malcriado por su primera familia y ahora él tenia que corregir ese comportamiento. El niño tenia que recibir una lección para empezar a entender como funcionaban las cosas en esa casa.

Lo llevó a la sala y abrió la puerta del armario debajo de las escaleras. Básicamente tiró a Jimmy al suelo del armario. El llanto del pequeño se incrementó con el dolor que la caída le provocó en el brazo.

-¡He dicho que te calles! - volvió a gritar James - ¡Te vas a quedar aquí adentro hasta que entiendas que tu familia ya no te quiere, y ahora Victoria es tu madre y yo soy tu padre! - y con eso cerró la puerta, dejando al pequeño encerrando dentro.

Tardó medio día en dejar de gritar, golpear la puerta y suplicarle a James que lo dejara salir; después se acostó en el suelo y lloró en silencio, se llevó las piernas al pecho y las abrazó quedando en posición fetal, y así pasó otro día más : llorando en silencio, en un charco de su propia orina y con su pequeño estómago rugiendo de hambre. Hasta que se quedó dormido.

Por fin, después de tres días encerrado, James fue a buscarlo. Lo recogió del suelo y lo abrazó de una manera casi paternal, ignorando el desagradable olor que emanaba. El pequeño seguía llorando de forma desconsolada y ni siquiera le importó cuando James empezó a acariciar su espalda y lo levantó en sus brazos, llevándolo otra vez al baño.

-¿Aprendiste la lección? - preguntó James en un susurro mientras entraban en el baño.

El pequeño solo asintió con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro y soltó un entrecortado suspiro.

-Muy bien, así me gusta – dijo James satisfecho – Éste es mi chico. Solo te recuerdo que si te comportas bien y sigues aprendiendo la lección, no tienes por que volver al armario – el pequeño volvió a asentir con temor.

No sabia exactamente cuál era la lección que tenia que aprender, solo había entendido que había hecho algo malo y no lo tenia que repetir. No quería volver al armario.

-Ahora te voy a lavar y después te daré algo de comer. Cuando acabemos te llevaré otra vez con Victoria, tu nueva mamá – especificó, por si acaso el niño no había entendido de quien hablaba - ¿Y verdad que ahora si te vas a comportar bien? - ahora había adoptado un tono tan dulce que parecía empalagoso.

El niño volvió a asentir, para entonces James ya le había quitado la ropa y estaba sentado en la bañera temblando del frío, porque el agua con la que lo estaba lavando era helada.

James le tomó la cara con fuerza y volvió a mirarlo con dureza.

-Cuando yo te hable, tú me tienes que mirar a cara ¿Entendido Jimmy? - recibió otro asentimiento y eso pareció hacerle enfurecer aun más - ¡Y las preguntas se contestan hablando, solo los animales lo hacen moviendo la cabeza!. Así que déjame repetirte la pregunta, ¿Entendido Jimmy?.

-Si, señor – contestó el pequeño con una vocecilla.

James dejó pasar el "señor" por el momento y volvió a sonreír.

-¿Lo ves cómo no es tan difícil? . Y todo irá mejor cuando aceptes que nadie te va querer tanto como nosotros. A tu vieja familia ya no le importas, ni siquiera se acuerdan de ti.

Después de eso, ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, mientras James lo terminó de lavar, lo vistió con ropa limpia y le dio de comer pan blanco y leche.

-Ahora recuerda – estaban en frente de la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba la señora de la última vez, Victoria – Ella es tu nueva mamá, y te vas a comportar bien con ella, porque de lo contrario de vuelvo a encerrar. ¿Vas a ser un buen niño?.

-Si – acompañó su suave respuesta con un enérgico asentimiento.

-Más te vale – fue la simple advertencia de James.

Los dos entraron en la habitación y encontraron a Victoria sentada en el mismo sillón de hace unos días atrás. Ella sonrió al ver que James le traía al niño, estaba tan impaciente por tener a su hijo en sus brazos. No lograba entender por cual motivo su marido lo mantenía apartado de ella en los últimos días, él solo le decía que cuando se lo traería, Jimmy iba a ser su mismo niñito de siempre.

- Anda, ve con mamá – le dijo James y por fin sentó al niño en las piernas de Victoria.

- Hola mi pequeño Jimmy – Victoria empezó a acariciar los rubios cabellos del niño. Era tan perfecto. Si, nadie lo superaba en belleza. Era rubio como James, y tenia ojos verdes como los suyos - ¿Has extrañado a mamá? - preguntó Victoria, dándole un beso en la coronilla.

El pequeño se tensó una vez más. Ésta seguía sin ser su mami y era a ella que él quería. Pero una sola mirada furtiva al rostro severo de James, lo detuvo de cualquier intento de protesta.

-Si – contestó, dejando que ella lo rodeara con sus brazos, y pensando en lo equivocado que era que no oliera a galletas de chocolate.

-Mi Jimmy – Victoria lo acurrucó más contra su pecho – Mi perfecto y dulce Jimmy.

Fue en ese momento que las palabras de James empezaron a hacer mella en el pequeño. Quizás su nombre no era más Edward, y ahora se llamaba Jimmy, y su otra familia no lo quería. Porque por mucho que lo intentara no podía olvidar que el día que James se lo llevó, sus hermanos no hacían más que pelear, su papi le había soltado la mano y lo había dejado solo, y su mami ni quiera estaba allí.

Con el pasar de los años ésta realidad se convirtió en la única vida que él era capaz de recordar. Por cada hora que pasaba encerrado en el armario cuando hacia algo malo, otro recuerdo de su familia se perdía. Que su nombre fuera Edward Cullen, sus padre y hermanos se quedaron en el olvido, y solo vivían enterrados en su subconsciente.

Sus días los pasaba encerrado en su habitación en el ático, su papá le traía todas las mañanas una bandeja con comida que en la tarde pasaba buscando. Entonces lo llevaba al baño para que se lavara e hiciera las necesidades que no podía hacer en el orinal de su habitación. Después iba a visitar a su mamá a su habitación y hablaba un poco con ella; a pesar de que la mayoría de las veces ella se comportara de una forma extraña y dijera cosas sin sentido, o simplemente estaba ya durmiendo. Cuando volvían a su habitación, su papá le hacía vaciar su orinal, antes de colocarle otra vez el grillete en el tobillo y acostarle en la cama a dormir.

En una ocasión Jimmy le preguntó por qué lo encadenada siempre, y su papá le contestó que era por su bien. Él se pasaba el día trabajando o cuidando a su mamá, así que no tenia tiempo para estar pendiente de su hijo, y era por eso que necesitaba saber que estaba a salvo en su habitación.

Si hacia las cosas bien y seguía las normas, no volvía al armario, y él lo intentaba evitar con todas sus fuerzas. Estar encerrado allí adentro era lo que más miedo le daba y su papá lo sabía. Prefería mil veces cuando le daba unas nalgadas, aunque después no se pudiera sentar durante días. Las normas que tenia que seguir eran dos solamente : tenia que hacer siempre lo que su papá le dijera sin protestar, y la segunda era que no tenia que hacer ruido, nunca.

Nadie tenia que saber que él estaba allí. Según su papá era porque su mamá estaba muy enferma y debía descansar, pero incluso cuando ella estaba despierta y venía gente extraña a la casa, él tenia que estar callado. Porque de lo contrario sabia que el armario le esperaba.

Cuando cumplió seis años, su papá le enseñó a leer, decía que él no iba a tener un hijo analfabeta (lo que quiera que significa eso). Para él fue algo maravilloso, porque después de eso su papá le traía un libro diferente de la biblioteca todas las semanas y él tenía algo con lo que pasar el día. De esa manera fue que los sábados se volvieron los días de estudio en su rutina, aprendió a escribir y hacer planas y planas de las letras. Para las matemáticas, James le compraba cuadernos con ejercicios de las cuatro operaciones básicas para que él practicara. Y por cada vez que se equivocaba recibía una nalgada, tan simple como eso.

En una ocasión su papá estuvo varios días sin subir a llevarle nada, ni a ver cómo estaba. Tenia tanta hambre y era una suerte que supiese como racionalizar el agua, porque de lo contrario se estaría muriendo también de sed. Cuando su papá volvió estaba de muy mal humor, le daba prisa para todo, y cualquier cosa que le quería decir le gritaba. Después de eso, no bajaron más a visitar a su mamá, lo que le pareció muy extraño. El día que le preguntó por qué y qué había pasado con ella, James se puso furioso : Le dio unas nalgadas tan fuertes que pensó que le sacaría sangre y después lo encerró en el armario, sin importarle cuantas veces él le dijera que lo sentía y le suplicara que no lo hiciera, que iba a ser bueno. Nunca más mencionó él a su mamá delante de su papá.

Pero no todo era oscuridad para él, había algo en particular que traía luz a todos sus días : sus sueños. Dormido era cuando más feliz estaba, porque entonces escuchaba _su_ voz. La voz de una mujer dulce y cariñosa, manos que jugaban con sus cabellos de una manera muy diferente a como solía hacer su mamá, acurrucándose en sus brazos, sentado en una mecedora, mientras le cantaba una canción que a él lo hacia sentir dichoso.

"_Contigo, el cielo se vuelve más claro._

_Se pintan las nubes de blanco._

_Y el sol vuelve a sonreír._

_Solo contigo, mis risas tienen sentido_

_y hoy que estás aquí, conmigo, _

_sé bien, mi vida nació contigo._

_Y sé que tienes un corazón valiente _

_y un alma fuerte. _

_Y sé que caminarás sin miedo entre la gente._

_Y sé también, si un mal llega a sorprenderte, _

_no temas porque tendrás por siempre_

_mi amor para protegerte"._

No sabia quien era ella, nunca lograba verle la cara. Pero soñar con su voz todas las noches le hacia sentirse especial. Era esa canción la que tarareaba en su cabeza cada vez que estaba a oscuras en el armario, la única manera que conocía para no sucumbir a la oscuridad de su propia mente, a los miedos que sentía devoraban todo su cuerpo y lo dejaban desconectado del mundo.

Recordaba esas palabras tan bonitas cuando su papá lo acostaba en sus rodillas y le daba una fuerte nalgada, entonces el contacto con su mano no dolía tanto.

Después de leer Cenicienta, Pinocho, y la Bella durmiente, Jimmy llegó a la conclusión de que la propietaria de esa voz era su hada madrina. Era un ser casi mágico que lo adoraba, lo protegía y haría lo que fuera por él.

Ni siquiera él sabia lo acertado que estaba.

-Ahora más tarde voy a traer a alguien a la casa – le dijo su papá esa mañana cuando le subió la bandeja con comida.

-Está bien – contestó Jimmy con un asentimiento, sentado en la cama. Tenia una vaga idea de qué era lo que estaba implicando.

-Se va a quedar un tiempo con nosotros Jimmy, pero aún no sabe que tú estás aquí y van a pasar unos días antes de que yo se lo diga. Así que quiero que estés bien calladito ¿Entendido? - elevó un ceja esperando la respuesta, que llegó inmediatamente. Estaba muy satisfecho del trabajo que había hecho con el niño.

-Si.

-Eso espero, porque de lo contrario te voy a dejar una semana encerrado en el armario, sin comida ni agua. Y créeme que ese no va a ser tu único castigo – sabia que esto siempre funcionaba.

-Si, prometo que no voy a hacer ningún ruido.

- Perfecto – se agachó para que sus miradas estuviesen a la misma altura – En el escritorio te he dejado algunas divisiones para que practiques un poco. Espero conseguirlas hechas para cuando vuelva ésta noche. ¿Está bien?.

-Si.

-Ya me voy. Recuerda lo que he dicho.

Y con eso James salió del ático dejándolo solo.

Jimmy se comió media tostada y tomó dos sorbos de su zumo, como siempre racionalizando la comida para más tarde en el día. Fue a su escritorio y empezó a hacer los ejercicios, eran mucho y no tenia tiempo que perder. En unas horas los ruidos en las plantas de abajo no tardaron en llegar, alguien estaba gritando, pero él no lograba entender qué. Estaba acostumbrado a ignorar lo que escuchaba fuera de su habitación, además la división que tenía enfrente era muy difícil y requería toda su concentración.

Pero lo que si escuchó fue su estómago reclamando su atención, miró la comida sobre la mesilla con anhelo, tenia tanta hambre pero aun le quedaban muchos ejercicios por hacer. Entonces se le ocurrió que se podía llevar el plato con las tostadas al escritorio y comerlas mientras hacia su trabajo. Después de todo, no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

Tomó el plato, pero un ensordecedor grito le asustó y sus espaldas se tensaron, y el plato se le escapó de las mano. Intentó impedirlo pero lo siguiente que supo era que la cerámica se había roto en el suelo en cientos de pedazos.

Casi enseguida entró en pánico. ¿Qué había hecho?. Su papá le había dado una sola orden y él la había desobedecido. Había hecho ruido y ahora la persona que estaba en la casa sabia de su presencia allí.

Iba a pasar una semana entera en el armario, y él no podía, no quería que eso ocurriera. Quería esconderse, pero la cadena que lo ataba a la pared no le dada muchas opciones. Así que fue hacia la esquina más apartada de la habitación, se sentó y se llevó las piernas al pecho, intentando buscar la manera de protegerse.

"_No, no, no, no, no_", ¿Qué podía hacer?, "_El armario, no_".

-Hey – escuchó una voz femenina y su espalda se tensó en menos de un segundo – Va todo bien, no tienes que tener miedo. Yo no voy a hacerte daño.

_Esa voz_. Él conocía esa voz, su familiaridad le hacia cosas extrañas en su corazón. El tono dulce, el amor trasmitido en cada sílaba, la sensación de sentirse protegido lo llevaban todo a un solo lugar : sus sueños y la canción.

-Va todo bien.

¡Si, era ella!. No se equivocaba, era su hada. Había venido especialmente para cuidarlo y protegerlo del armario. Justo como hacían en los cuentos. Estaba a salvo.

Se levantó lentamente y se giró a verla, ahora por fin iba a poner una cara a esa voz tan especial.

No lo decepcionó … Era tan bonita, puede que fuera un ángel y no un hada. Pero lo que sí le extrañó era que ella parecía estar tan sorprendida como él. Estaba llorando, ¿Por qué lloraba?. Su hada no tenia que llorar, estaba mal. Quería preguntarle tantas cosas y festejar que finalmente ella había llegado, y ya no lo conocía solo a través de sus sueños. Pero cualquier palabra que pudiera pronunciar se quedaba atorada en su garganta viendo sus ojos verdes, que se le habían incluso más familiares que su voz ; y no solo porque había reconocido que eran del mismo color que los suyos.

-¿Ed-Edward? - dijo su hada con voz muy baja, pero su cuerpo se sobresaltó como su hubiese gritado.

Edward. Ese nombre provocó en él una sensación muy extraña, su corazón se había acelerado aun más, como si le hiciera feliz que lo llamara de esa manera. Y todos los músculos de su cuerpo se relajaron con esa simple palabra. Quizás era por eso que ella lo había llamado así, porque sabia el efecto que tendría en él. Le resultaba muy extraño que no lo hubiese llamado Jimmy, ¿Qué no son éstas las cosas que ella debería saber por ser su hada?.

Con mucho valor se decidió a preguntarle por su nombre, cuando se sorprendió a sí mismo pronunciando una palabra que ni siquiera había pensado.

-¿Mami? - se detuvo enseguida, ¿Por qué la estaba llamando así?. Ella no era su mamá. Su mamá se había ido por su culpa, eso le decía su papá. Porque él no había sido suficiente para salvarla.

La reacción de ella no tardó mucho en llegar. En cuanto él terminó de hablar, ella lloró con más fuerza y corrió hacia él. Lo siguiente que supo era que estaba rodeado por sus cálidos y delicados brazos, y un agradable y embriagador aroma inundó sus fosas nasales. Olía a galletas de chocolate, como esas que su papá le dejaba comer solo una vez al año, cuando era navidad.

Y así de repente, él se sintió feliz y en paz como no recordaba que lo hubiese hecho nunca. Imágenes muy borrosas llegaron a su mente, esos mismos brazos que lo acurrucaban antes de dormir, manos que siempre acariciaban sus mejillas y sus cabellos con amor, labios que besaban su frente y siempre tenían una sonrisa para él. No eran solo sus sueños, eran algo más, y parecían demasiado reales como para ser producidos por su imaginación. Eran recuerdos, ahora lo había entendido, de él junto a su mami. Porque si bien no lograba explicarse cómo, Victoria había sido su mamá, pero su hada era también su mami, su cabeza no paraba de gritárselo.

Con esa nueva realización empezó a llorar una vez más y se dejó abrazar.

Tenia a su bebé entre sus brazos, por fin. Después de tantos años esperando éste momento, despertando en las noches presa del llanto porque él ya no estaba a su lado. Era su sueño hecho realidad, que Edward volviera a su vida. Pero no era solo eso, él la había llamado mami, con esa misma tierna y dulce vocecilla que ella recordaba; por un momento era como si nunca hubiese pasado nada.

Estrechó con más fuerza a Edward y no se resistió de depositar un beso en su coronilla, su corazón de aceleró cuando él, lejos de alejarse por ese gesto, apoyó más su cabeza sobre el pecho de Esme. Era casi de la misma estatura que Jasper a esa edad, sus tres hijos eran altos como su padre; pero sí era mucho más delgado. Sus bracitos prácticamente no tenían carne y podía hasta sentir las costillas contra sus caderas.

-Mi niño – susurró con amor.

Al escuchar sus palabras, Edward aumentó su llanto y empapó su camisa. Ella se apartó de él y se agachó enfrente suyo, levantó la vista y se encontró con los hermosos ojos de su hijo, que estaban empañados no solo por las lágrimas, también por la confusión.

-¿Sabes quién soy? - le preguntó suavemente. Él asintió una sola vez y ella no pudo evitar sonreír - ¿Te acuerdas de mi?.

-No lo sé – contestó él con un susurro. Cada vez le costaba más entender qué estaba ocurriendo.

-¿No lo sabes?.

-Algo en mi cabeza me dice que tú eres mi mami – ella levantó la mano y limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas de Edward – Pero no lo entiendo, porque mi mamá era otra.

Él corazón de Esme se volvió a romper.

-¿Vic-Victoria?.

-Si.

-¿Y James?.

-Es mi papá.

Ella no odiaba, no le gustaba. El odio era un sentimiento tan inútil y corrosivo, una perdida de tiempo que destruía el alma. Pero esto era demasiado, James no solo le había quitado a su niño y lo había apartado de su lado durante años, también había hecho que él ni siquiera se acordara de sus padres. Las personas que lo crearon y que lo amaban más que a nada.

-No Edward, eso no es así – empezó a decir, pero él la interrumpió.

-¿Por qué me llamas Edward?.

-¿Qué? - contestó con otra pregunta.

-¿Por qué me llamas Edward? - repitió frunciendo el ceño – Yo me llamo Jimmy.

-Jimmy – repitió Esme en un susurro. Todo éste tiempo fue él el supuesto hijo de James.

-Si. James Hunter, como mi papá, pero todos me dicen Jimmy.

-No – no se pudo refrenar – No, tu nombre no es Jimmy – Sus piernas estaban empezando a dormirse, así que se arrodilló, teniendo cuidado con los vidrios que rodeaban el suelo, y tomó la pequeña carita de su niño entre sus manos – Tú te llamas Edward Anthony Cullen, tu papá se llama Carlisle Cullen y tienes dos hermanos mayores que se llaman Jasper y Rosalie, y yo soy tu mamá.

Él empezó a negar suavemente, que ella era su mami sabia que era verdad, su corazón se lo repetía. Pero era increíble pensar que tenia otro papá y hermanos.

-No – dijo con incredulidad – no, eso no es cierto.

-Claro que si, te lo puedo demostrar – Esme levantó la camisa del niño - ¿Ves éste lunar que parece una media luna? - apuntó a la marca de nacimiento al lado del ombligo. Ésta era la última prueba que ella necesitaba para confirmar que éste era su hijo, aunque parecía casi inútil porque ella no tenia ninguna duda. El pequeño asintió – Mira, yo tengo uno igual.

Soltó la camisa de Edward y se levantó la suya, mostrando su propio lunar. Edward alargó su delgado brazo y tocó el lunar de Esme con delicadeza.

-Ésta marca de nacimiento la tienen todos en mi familia desde hace mucho, y siempre en el mismo sitio. Mi papá y su mamá, mi abuela, lo tenían. Y también tus hermanos. Esto quiere decir que sí eres mi hijo. ¿Me crees?.

Él asintió sin ni siquiera pensarlo. Ella volvió a sonreír.

- Antes dijiste que no sabias si te acordabas de mi. ¿Eso qué quiere decir?. ¿Te acuerdas algo de mi?.

-Me acuerdo de tu voz – contestó tímido.

-¿Mi voz?.

Él asintió.

-Si, siempre sueño con ella. Y que me cantas una canción muy bonita.

Si, eso tenia que ser. Cuando estaba embarazada de los gemelos leyó en un libro que aunque separen a un bebé recién nacido de su madre, éste siempre reconocerá su voz en su subconsciente. Entonces la idea le pareció muy tierna y conmovedora pero le costaba creer que fuera cierta. Ahora agradecía que fuera verdad.

-Una canción muy bonita ¿Eh? - volvió a sonreír, más esperanzada que antes y levantó la mano para acariciar los cabellos de Edward. Se habían oscurecido de color, hasta alcanzar una tonalidad muy parecida a la suya. Pero al tacto seguían siendo iguales de suaves y sedosos que los de Carlisle.

El pequeño asintió enérgicamente antes de volver a hablar.

-Si, y siempre me hace sentir bien.

-¿Y cómo dice la canción? - secó el rastro de lagrimas que quedaban de su mejilla con el dorso de la mano. No podía dejar de tocarlo, de acariciarlo, necesitaba tener la certeza de que de verdad volvía a tener a su bebé a su lado.

Tenia una vaga idea de cual era la canción a la que se estaba refiriendo. Era básicamente la canción de su familia. Carlisle y ella la habían compuesto juntos cuando eran novios, él en el piano y ella cantando; la música fue, después de todo, una de las primeras pasiones que les unieron. Después se la enseñaron a sus hijos desde muy pequeños, y siempre había sido la preferida de Edward en las noches antes de dormir.

Ésta vez el niño negó con la cabeza, y a su rostro volvió a expresión de pánico que tenia cuando ella lo encontró allí, unos minutos antes.

-No, no puedo. Papá no quiere que haga ruido, y cantar en alto está mal, muy mal – se llevó las manos a las orejas y cerró con fuerza los ojos – No, no, no. Cantar no, cantar no – repetía en un estado casi histérico, negando con la cabeza con cada "no".

Esme tuvo sentimientos encontrados con lo que estaba presenciando. Lo primero que sintió fue rabia cuando Edward volvió a llamar a James "Papá", pero esto pasó en segundo plano al ver el estado de desesperación en el que estaba su hijo. Ella tenia que hacer algo, calmarlo como fuera.

Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue volver a abrazarle, pero pareció no dar resultado. Edward estaba ensimismado en su miedo que no se percató de su presencia. Entonces decidió probar su segunda opción y la que tenia más posibilidades de funcionar. Se levantó y se sentó en la cama, llevando consigo a Edward, sentándolo en su regazo. Ya no encajaba tan bien en sus piernas como hace cinco años atrás, pero eso a ella le importaba poco o nada. Con mucha ternura le quitó las manos de las orejas y le apoyó la cabeza al pecho, para empezar a acunarlo como había hecho con él desde siempre.

Entonces empezó a cantar …

-Contigo el cielo se vuelve más claro, se pintan las nubes de blanco, y el sol vuelve a sonreír – él dejó de balbucear casi con la primera palabra de ella, pero su cuerpo seguía temblando. Ella agachó la cara y le dio un beso en los cabellos, abrazándolo con más fuerza. Intentando trasmitirle que ella lo iba a proteger contra todos.

Muy pronto la canción terminó y él se quedó dormido, dejando escapar de vez en cuando un suspiro entrecortado, consecuencia del llanto. Esme apoyó la espalda contra la pared, porque la cama ni siquiera tenía cabezal, y se dedicó a ver a Edward dormir en sus brazos.

Maldito fuera James, lo había apartado de su familia y él parecía no tener ningún recuerdo de Carlisle y sus hermanos. Lo mantenía encadenado a la pared, sintió un escalofrío de horror al volver a mirar la cadena en el tobillo de su hijo. Y Edward parecía tener un ataque de pánico cada vez que hacia algo que temía haría enfurecer a su "_papá_", porque solo Dios sabe qué es lo que le hace James cada vez que lo castiga.

¿Qué le había hecho ese monstruo a su bebé?.

Aun no sabia cómo, pero Edward y ella iban a salir de esa casa. Su hijo escaparía de ese hombre, aunque sea lo ultimo que haga en la vida.

_Continuará_ …

**Y aquí lo tienen, el capítulo más largo hasta ahora. Aunque me había prometido que ésta fic sería con capítulos cortos y rápidos. Las viejas costumbres nunca mueren :P**

**La canción que canta Esme no me pertenece. Por cierto ¿Alguien sabe de dónde la he sacado?, me gustaría saber quienes se han dado cuenta. **

**En fin, ya nos vemos el próximo año. Siempre me ha hecho mucha gracia decir eso en estos días LoL.**

**¿Ustedes qué creen del capitulo?. **

**Besos, Ros. **

**PS. En el capitulo anterior me equivoqué cuando James le dijo a Esme "Mon cheriè". Tenia que haber dicho "Ma cheriè". Lo siento. **


	6. VI

**Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo me adjudico las tramas de mis historias. **

**Capítulo 6 : ****"****-Ésta gatita es madre, y por sus hijos se vuelve la peor de las fieras".**

Lo primero que sintió cuando despertó fue un sordo dolor de cabeza, de esos que se quedan presente de manera constante durante un buen tiempo, pero no te impiden seguir con tu vida como si nada. Era algo que no le sorprendía, siempre que se quedaba dormido llorando, al despertar se sentía de esa manera. Pero lo que sí le extrañó fue sentir su cuerpo encima de su cama, y no en el frío suelo del armario, que era en dónde por lo general lloraba hasta dormir. Y no solo eso, estaban también los cálidos brazos que lo acunaban y la mano que alaciaba sus cabellos con ternura y amor.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?.

Abrió lentamente los ojos y esperó unos segundos a que su visión dejara de ser borrosa y pudiera enfocar a su alrededor. Se topó con dos ojos verdes que lo observaban con un brillo especial en ellos, como si él fuera alguien muy, muy importante. Allí fue cuando lo recordó todo. Esos ojos eran los de su hada. No había sido un sueño, su hada estaba de verdad aquí.

Su hada, que se parecía a un ángel y era también su mami. Que había dicho que su mamá no era su mamá, y su papá no era su papá. Que su verdadero papá se llamaba Carlisle Cullen, que tenia dos hermanos que se llamaban Rosalie y Jasper. Y su nombre no era Jimmy, sino Edward. Y lo único que él entendía de todo esto, era que algo dentro de él sí le decía que su hada era su mami, y que se sentía bien cuando ella lo llamaba Edward.

Todo era tan confuso, y mientras él más intentaba pensar en ello, más le dolía la cabeza. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando que el dolor desapareciera.

-¿Estás bien, mi amor? - le preguntó su mami, alisando con el dedo la pequeña arruga que se había formado en su entrecejo. Después depositó varios besos en su frente.

Ese simple gesto era suficiente para que él se sintiera mejor. Abrió otra vez los ojos y su mami le regaló una sonrisa.

-¿Ma-mami? - la llamó con un susurro inseguro.

Su mami empezó a llorar suavemente después de que él hablara.

-No sabes cuantas veces deseé volver a tenerte otra vez así. Te he extrañado tanto – se agachó y besó cada una de sus mejillas.

-¿En serio? - preguntó realmente sorprendido. ¿Lo había extrañado?, ¿A él?.

Eso tomó a Esme desprevenida.

-Pero por supuesto que sí – se sentía casi ofendida ante la idea de que ella no pudiera echarlo de menos – Eres mi hijo y te he extrañado todos los días de estos años.

-Pero si soy tu hijo, y dices que mi papá es … - se interrumpió, no sabiendo muy bien cómo decir lo que tenía en mente.

-Carlisle – continuó Esme con amabilidad, pensando que el motivo por el que él se había detenido ero porque no se acordaba del nombre de su padre biológico. Ya había aceptado que la única que parecía recordar era ella, y eso solo a nivel subconsciente. Pero eso no quería decir que doliera menos.

-Si, él – volvió a hablar - ¿Entonces ustedes son mis padres?, ¿Así como La bella durmiente, que tampoco vivía con su mamá y su papá?.

Esme sonrió con ternura y volvió a acariciar los cabellos de Edward.

-Si, así es. Tú, al igual que tus hermanos, naciste del gran amor que había entre Carlisle y yo – Bueno en realidad su amor hacia él seguía intacto, pero no ponía las manos en el fuego de que Carlisle aun tuviera un lugar especial en su corazón para ella, que no fuera el de "madre de sus hijos".

-¿Y por qué no vivo con ustedes y con mis hermanos? - No había ni rastro de reproche o acusación en su voz, solamente curiosidad, y aun así lo sintió de esa manera.

-Nosotros no pudimos evitarlo – alcanzó a susurrar ella, antes de que Edward la interrumpiera.

-¿Es porque yo soy un niño malo, verdad? - tenia que ser eso. Sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y su respiración se volvió a acelerar. Su papá, James, tenía razón : Él nunca podía hacer algo bien.

Esme lo miró un momento asombrada, ¿Cómo podía él decir algo así?. Dios, ¿Qué había hecho James con su niño?. Prácticamente lo había destrozado mentalmente, estaba cerca de tener un ataque de pánico cada cinco minutos. Y ella daba la impresión de que cada vez que hablaba, metía la pata, ¿Que no se supone que las madres saben siempre qué decir?. Se apresuró a abrazarlo otra vez y asegurarle que nada de lo ocurrido era culpa suya, si más bien él era el único inocente en todo esto.

-Tú no hiciste nada malo, nada malo en absoluto – repetía mientras lo acunaba como hacia cuando era bebé – nada malo. Tenías apenas cuatro años cuando te alejaron de nosotros. ¿Cómo ibas a hacer algo malo cuando eras el pequeño más tierno y cariñoso que existía?. Te lo aseguro mi amor que tú no tienes ninguna culpa.

Pararon varios minutos antes de que uno de los dos dijera algo más. Edward tenia apoyada la cabeza en el pecho de Esme y su camisa bien sujeta en un puño. No daba la impresión de que tuviera intenciones de soltarla en un futuro próximo. No que a Esme le molestara, naturalmente.

-¿Me alejaron de ustedes? - Preguntó de repente Edward, con una vocecilla confundida.

Por supuesto que Edward cuestionaría esas palabras. A Esme no tenia que haberle sorprendido. Desde bebé había demostrado lo inteligente que es, y eso era algo que no tenia por qué cambiar con los años.

Suspiró antes de contestarle.

-Si, hace cinco años atrás. Una tarde estabas con tu padre y tus hermanos comprando unas cosas, Carlisle se distrajo un momento y cuando se dio la vuelta, tú ya no estabas. Sabemos que un hombre te llevó ese día, seguramente fue James – culminó con coraje.

Edward se apartó de su pecho para poder verle la cara.

-¿Mi papá me robó de ustedes? - preguntó sorprendido.

Algo dentro de Esme se encendió en ese momento, no soportaba la idea de que su hijo llamara "Papá" a ese hombre que tanto daño le había hecho, y parecía haberlo traumatizado psicológicamente. En cambio no tenia ningún recuerdo de su verdadera familia.

-No vuelvas a llamar a James "papá", por favor – dijo con fiereza – Él no se merece que tú lo llames de esa manera tan especial.

-Pero – empezó a protestar el niño, con algo de temor por la forma en como le brillaban los ojos a su mami. Él estaba empezando a entender que sus verdaderos padres eran otras personas, pero James había sido su papá desde que tenía memoria.

Esme no le dejó seguir.

-No – repitió – Yo sé que es un poco difícil de entender ahora, pero James no es nada tuyo. Es solamente un monstruo.

Edward asintió con temor y sus ojos mojados otra vez.

-Si mami – y volvió a abrazarse a Esme.

-Oh mi niño – susurró Esme, llorando ella también - ¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron?.

-No me lleves al armario por favor – pidió Edward enterrando la cara en el cuello de su mami y pensando en lo mucho que le gustaba el aroma a galletas de chocolate – Te prometo que voy a ser un niño bueno y me voy a portar bien, pero el armario no por favor.

-¿El armario? - preguntó Esme confundida, pero tenia el presentimiento de que la respuesta de Edward no le iba a gustar.

El pequeño asintió.

-Si, el armario debajo de las escaleras, en la sala – no dijo nada más, parece que esto tenia que sacárselo por partes.

-¿Hay un armario debajo de las escaleras?.

Esme ni siquiera se había percatado que había un armario en la sala, es ese momento le había llamado más la atención las similitudes que veía entre ella y Victoria en la foto.

-S-si – fue la respuesta entrecortada de Edward – Es donde me encierra mi pa-James – Se interrumpió antes de equivocarse. Qué tonto era, acababa de prometer a su mami que iba a ser un niño bueno, y va él al poco tiempo y casi vuelve a ser malo – cuando hago cosas malas.

Esme se quedó sin aliento.

-¿Te encierra en un armario? - preguntó en un hilo de voz.

-Si, y no me gusta. Es muy oscuro y pequeño y cuando estoy adentro no puedo respirar bien – calló y continuó llorando.

Esme lo abrazó con más fuerza y besó sus cabellos.

-Nadie va a volver a encerrarte en un armario, Edward. Nadie.

Edward volvió a alzar la cabeza y la miró con desconfianza.

-¿Me lo prometes?.

Esme le sonrió, aunque por dentro sentía el estómago revuelto.

-Te lo prometo – Él se quedó estudiando el rostro varios segundos, como buscando algo en su expresión que le confirmara que ella era sincera. Pareció encontrarlo, porque al cabo de un rato asintió satisfecho.

-Tengo que hacer pipí – anunció Edward cuando la presión de su bajo vientre se le hizo imposible de ignorar.

Sin decir nada más, se apartó de ella y se bajó de la cama, para ir al orinal que tenia en una esquina. Él estaba acostumbrado a hacer sus necesidades delante de James, incluso de su ma-de Victoria, se corrigió. Así que el que su mami estuviera allí presente no presupuso ningún problema.

Era completamente ajeno a los pensamientos que ella estaba teniendo en ese momento.

Lo primero que Esme notó al ver a su hijo atravesando el ático fue la cadena que llevaba en el tobillo, casi se había olvidado de ella. Pero al ver cómo Edward se movía sin ningún problema, recordó lo que pensó cuando lo vio antes, cuando no sabia quien era él : maniobraba alrededor de la cadena de una manera excelente.

-¿Por qué James te encadena? - Le preguntó con un nudo en la garganta, y no pudo evitar fruncir más el ceño al verlo haciendo pipí allí mismo.

Edward contestó como si nada.

- Porque mi pa-_Ehn_ James – James, era James – dice que así él puede estar seguro que yo estoy aquí a salvo – Esa era la explicación que le había dado y a él nunca se le había ocurrido cuestionarla, eso era de niños malos.

"_Más bien lo que quiere es asegurarse que tú no escapes_", pensó Esme con la sangre hirviendo de rabia.

-¿Y no te suelta nunca? - Esperaba solo que en su voz no se notasen las emociones que estaba experimentando en esos momentos.

- Si, cuando me lleva al baño en las noches.

Se dio la medio vuelta y vio los vidrios del plato en el suelo. Sus ojos se agrandaron. ¡Ya ni se acordaba!, tenía que recogerlos de inmediato. Si James llegaba y los veía allí, lo llevaría al armario sin dudarlo. Tomó la bandeja y se agachó con ella, y empezó a poner los cristales que recogía encima. Si se daba prisa y lo hacia bien, puede que consiguiera obtener tan solo un par de nalgadas, algo con lo que podía vivir perfectamente.

-¿Nunca has salido de aquí? - preguntó ésta vez Esme, viendo a su hijo recoger de forma mecánica los vidrios del suelo. Como lo hizo cuando vio su foto, se percató de lo blanca que tenía la piel. Casi parecía que no le hubiese dado el sol en años.

Pero Edward no le contestó. Esme no sabría decir si la estaba ignorando, o si era que estaba tan ensimismado en lo que hacía que de verdad no la había escuchado. Se levantó ella también de la cama y se agachó a su lado.

-Edward – lo llamó. Nada – Edward – repitió y ésta vez acarició sus cabellos para conseguir llamar su atención. Edward enseguida levantó la mirada de su labor. El temor que Esme leyó en sus ojos la hizo sobresaltarse y la dejó sin aliento.

-La casa tiene que estar impecable. Si hay un solo alfiler fuera de su sitio, el armario es seguro – habló Edward con voz monótona, como explicando las motivaciones detrás de su comportamiento. Pero era evidente que esas palabras no eran suyas, la forma en la que las decía le hacían ver que él estaba solo repitiendo algo que seguramente James le había dicho en muchas ocasiones.

-Edward, Edward mi amor – tomó su carita entre sus manos y lo obligó a que la mirara - ¿Qué fue lo que te prometí hace unos minutos atrás? - cuando él no contestó, lo hizo ella – Que nadie te va a encerrar nunca más en un armario. Y pienso cumplir mi promesa, así sea con mi vida. Anda, deja eso.

-Pero todo tiene que estar impecable – protestó Edward, repitiéndose.

-No – le interrumpió Esme con un poco más de fuerza y determinación – Ya te dije que dejes eso. Ven a sentarte en la cama.

Lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a la cama, en dónde lo ayudó a sentarse. Al ver que la expresión de alarma de Edward no cambiaba, los puños de Esme se cerraron y tuvo pensamientos que nunca en su vida había experimentado.

Quería ver sufrir a James, no solamente que se hiciera justicia por el crimen que había cometido, ella quería venganza. Que sintiera en carne propia todos y cada uno de los sufrimientos que le había hecho vivir a su niño. Sabia que era de enfermos pensar de esa manera, pero de repente sentía un deseo irrefrenable de clavar en su pecho el cuchillo que había tomado de la cocina; se detuvo en el acto. ¡El cuchillo!, se había olvidado de él. ¿Dónde lo había dejado? Empezó a hacer memoria, cuando encontró el cuerpo de Victoria lo tenia en la mano, y estaba segura que cuando subió a investigar el ruido del ático también lo llevaba.

Fue hacia la entrada, lo encontró allí, tirado en el suelo. Debió de habérselo caído, por la impresión, cuando encontró a Edward. Volvió a empuñarlo con fuerza y regresó a la cama, no estaba muy cómoda con las ideas que estaba teniendo, pero era la única arma que tenia para defender a Edward de James, y no iba a dudar en usarla si fuera necesario.

Se sentó junto a Edward, que la observaba en silencio, y dejó el cuchillo cerca a su lado. Extendió los brazos, mirando a su hijo con todo el amor que cada fibra de su corazón sentía por él.

-Ven aquí – fue lo único que le dijo. Edward hesitó solo un momento antes de acercarse y relajarse en su abrazo – Todo va a ir bien – susurró Esme, acariciando sus cabellos y depositando varios besos – Ya no te tienes que preocupar por nada. Mami está aquí y ella se va a encargar de todo – le dijo.

Edward cerró los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa involuntaria. Él en realidad no sabia cuantos años llevaba su subconsciente esperando ese momento.

…

Así fue como los encontró James media hora después, al volver del trabajo.

-Vaya, vaya. Mira qué sorpresa, veo que ya os habéis encontrado – su tono era jocoso y había una sonrisa irónica adornando sus labios, pero sus ojos brillaban con rabia y toda su expresión gritaba peligro.

Esme y Edward se asustaron por su presencia y se levantaron de la cama. Esme tomó con furia el cuchillo y encaró a James con determinación, él había avanzado hasta quedar unos pasos enfrente de ella, Edward se estaba escondiendo detrás suyo y se abrazaba a su cintura, Esme sentía su pequeño cuerpo que empezaba a temblar.

-Eres un maldito desgraciado – no pudo evitar soltarle Esme. Lo odiaba tanto.

James la ignoró y fijó toda su atención en el niño, que asomaba la cabeza de detrás de la cintura de su madre y lo miaba con terror. Hacia muy bien en tenerle miedo, él no tenia ni idea de lo que le esperaba.

-Te has creado una larga lista de desobediencia el día de hoy – le dijo con seriedad – Nuestra visita ya sabes que tú estás aquí, mira el desastre que has hecho y ni siquiera lo has recogido. ¿Tienes algo que añadir?, ¿Has por lo menos terminado los ejercicios de matemáticas?.

Los ojos de Edward se agrandaron. ¡Los ejercicios!. Oh no, ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonto y olvidar que tenia que terminar de hacer los ejercicios?.

-N-no – contestó con una vocecilla.

-¿Lo ves? - su voz había tomado un tono condescendiente – Ya no sé qué más voy a hacer contigo. Eres todo un desastre, malo e imbécil.

-¡No le hables así a mi hijo! - siseó Esme entre dientes.

Pero para James era como si ella ni siquiera estuviera allí.

-Te voy a dar una tan fuerte, que no te vas a poder mover durante todo el mes que estarás encerrado en el armario – dio un paso hacia adelante y Edward empezó a llorar.

-¡Si das un paso más hacia mi hijo, te clavo éste cuchillo en el pecho! - gritó ella apuntándolo con el cuchillo.

Él pareció por fin notar su presencia y se giró a mirarla con auto-suficiencia.

-No – esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa – tienes razón. No tengo que ir a buscarlo, cuando será él quien vendrá hacia mi – Esme lo miró un momento confundida y James dirigió su atención otra vez al niño – Ven aquí – ordenó.

Edward ni siquiera se lo pensó y se alejó de Esme, dando un paso hacia James. Ella consiguió detenerlo a su lado antes de que él pudiera seguir avanzando.

-No – le dijo tomando la mano de Edward – Tú no vas a volver a ponerle un dedo encima a mi hijo.

-¡Jimmy, he dicho que vengas aquí! - James ya no parecía capaz de contener o camuflar la ira.

Pero Esme tampoco.

-¡Su nombre es Edward! - bramó. Todos los gritos estaban poniendo más nervioso a Edward y no podía parar de llorar -¡Edward! ¡Edward Cullen!.

-¡Ahora ya no! Se llama Jimmy y es mi hijo, lo ha sido en los últimos cinco años.

-¡Claro porque tú nos lo quitaste!.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? No era justo que tú tuvieras todo lo que nosotros no podíamos tener.

-¿Qué?, ¿De qué hablas?. Tú y yo no nos conocíamos hasta que empezaste a ir a la terapia de Carmen. Eso es otra cosa, ¿Qué tanto de todo lo que conteste es cierto?. Yo lloré por ti cuando contaste tu historia, me sentí mal por tu supuesto hijo. ¡Y resulta que todo éste tiempo se trataba de mi Edward!.

-En eso te equivocas, _ma chèrie. _Tú tenias algo que Victoria y yo no podíamos tener. Supe que Jimmy era perfecto desde el primer momento en el que le vi junto a ti. No solo tú te parecías mucho a Victoria, el niño de verdad podría ser nuestro hijo.

-¿Me estás diciendo que me robaste a mi bebé solo porque yo tengo hijos y tú no? - preguntó Esme con incredulidad.

-¿Y te parece poco? - había algo en James que le hacia ver a Esme que en su cabeza él de verdad se sentía justificado por los motivos de sus acciones – ¿O crees tú que es justo que tú tuvieras tres hijos mientras nosotros no teníamos ninguno?.

-Estás enfermo, terriblemente enfermo – dijo Esme con sequedad – Puede que tal vez en tu retorcida cabeza, pienses que tenias razón en llevarte a mi MI HIJO. Pero, ¿Eso en qué justifica todo el daño que le has hecho, los traumas que le has causado? - no pudo evitar derramar un par de lagrimas – Si se supone que para ti él es tu hijo, ¿Con qué corazón lo pudiste herir de esa manera?.

-¿Herir?, ¿Pero de qué estás hablando?. Yo lo eduqué, le he quitado todos sus caprichos. Cuando llegó aquí no era más que un niño malcriado, que hacia una pataleta cada dos por tres, y me replicaba y desobedecía a todo lo quo yo decía. Si supieras los dolores de cabeza que me dio.

-¡Tenía apenas cuatro años! ¡Debía estar asustado!.

-¡Yo arreglé los errores que tú y tu maridito cometieron!. A tu lado hubiese terminado como los futuros delincuentes de tus otros dos hijos. Es disciplina lo que se necesita para moldear un mal hijo. Y eso es lo que va a recibir Jimmy, no te lo vuelvo a repetir. Ven para acá – cortó la distancia que los separaba y tomó el brazo del niño con fuerza.

Edward soltó una exclamación de dolor. Esme no lo soportó más y utilizó el cuchillo sin pensarlo.

-¡Te he dicho que no te acerques mi hijo! - gritó cuando el cuchillo cortó el antebrazo de James, y éste por la sorpresa soltó a Edward – Vuelve a tocarlo, y te aseguro que la próxima vez lo uso para destrozarte la garganta – cogió a Edward y lo volvió a esconder detrás de ella.

James soltó una carcajada burlona y sarcástica.

-¿Tú?, ¿Qué crees que puedes hacerme tú? Lo que acaba de ocurrir no ha sido más que suerte. Vamos, si en comparación conmigo, pareces como una gatita al lado de un león. Jimmy va a recibir el castigo que se merece, y cuando termine con él, voy a hacer que aceptes tu nuevo lugar a mi lado.

La tomó de los hombros y cuando ella intentó usar otra vez el cuchillo, él se lo quitó y lo lanzó al otro lado del ático. Entonces la zarandeó con fuerza y la empujó contra la pared. Ella se golpeó la cabeza y cayó al suelo aturdida.

Edward miró a James con terror. Tenia una expresión realmente desencajada en el rostro.

-Mocoso idiota – lo tomó otra vez del brazo y le quitó la cadena, y lo empezó a sacar a rastras del ático – Ahora no te me escapas.

-¡No, no, no!, ¡Mami!, ¡El armario no por favor!, ¡No!, ¡MAMI! - gritaba él con todas sus fuerzas.

James estaba furioso. No, eso era poco, su sangre hervía y no sabia cómo controlar su rabia. Todo había salido mal y como de costumbre, la culpa era de Jimmy. Había delatado su presencia en la casa, antes de que él pudiera hablar con Esme. Antes de convencerla y hacerle ver la verdad : que ella era perfecta para ocupar el lugar de Victoria, que su verdadero sitio estaba junto a ellos dos.

Abrió la puerta del armario y tiró al niño dentro, ignorando sus gritos de suplicas.

-¡Déjame salir! ¡Por favor, déjame salir!. ¡Mami! ¡Mami!.

Esas fueron las palabras que trajeron a Esme de vuelta a la realidad, sacudió suavemente la cabeza antes de abrir los ojos y levantarse rápidamente.

-Dios mio, Edward – se dijo a sí misma y bajó corriendo las escaleras para la sala.

-¡Mami! ¡Mami! ¡Mami! - escuchó que su bebé la llamaba frenéticamente.

Llegó a la sala en el momento en el que James estaba cerrando con llave, por fuera, la puerta del armario.

-¡Saca a mi hijo de allí! - gritó lanzándose hacia él.

James la observó con una mirada que le recordó a un animal salvaje. Se la quitó de encima, empujándola otra vez a la pared, pero ahora sin hacerle daño. La aprisionó con su cuerpo y se acercó a besarle el cuello. Esme estaba por intentar apartarlo, cuando las palabras de él la detuvieron.

-Victoria – gimió, mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja – Oh Victoria, cuanto te he echado de menos.

Había perdido el juicio por completo. Se pensaba realmente que ella era Victoria. Quería alejarlo, le daba tanto asco como James la estaba manoseando, cuando pensó en ser más inteligente. Iba a usar todo esto a su favor y sostener ella el sartén por el mango. Levantó la mano y acarició su rostro.

-James, ven amor – susurró, fingiendo que correspondía el beso y dejando que él empezara a desabrochar su camisa.

Iba a quemar toda la ropa que llevaba puesta cuando Edward y ella salieran de esa casa.

Los apartó a los dos de la pared, como si tuviese intenciones de que fueran al sofá. Cuando estaban por sentarse, ella estiró el brazo y cogió la lámpara de la mesilla. Había estado casada con un médico, uno de los mejores y un par de cosas había aprendido. Sabia el punto de la nuca que se tenía que golpear para hacer perder la consciencia. Y eso era precisamente lo que haría.

Con toda su fuerza lo golpeó en la cabeza, rompiendo la lámpara. El cuerpo de James cayó inerte al suelo, inconsciente. Esme lo miró con desprecio.

-Ésta gatita es madre, y por sus hijos se vuelve la peor de las fieras – casi escupió.

-¡Mami! - siguió escuchando a Edward, y dejó a James para salir corriendo al armario.

La llave aun estaba dentro de la cerradura de la puerta y la pudo abrir en solo un segundo. Se arrodilló. Edward salió corriendo hacia sus brazos abiertos y la estrechó con fuerza. Estaba hecho un mar de lagrimas y un manojo de nervios.

-Ya mi amor, ya está – consoló Esme acariciando su espalda – Ya pasó, ya se acabó. Y te prometo que James no volverá a hacerte daño. Nunca más, nunca más – repitió y tuvo que reconocer que no estaba segura si intentaba convencerlo a él, o a ella misma.

Edward no conseguía calmarse y sus sollozos estaban fuera de control, respirar se hacia cada segundo más difícil. Esme reconoció los signos de hiper-ventilación y se apartó de él, sosteniéndolo por los hombros.

-Mi amor, va todo bien. Estás bien. Respira conmigo, vamos. Adentro – inhaló – Afuera – exhaló. Repitió el proceso varias veces, hasta que logró que él respirara sin problemas – Así es. Mi niño, ya está – lo volvió a abrazar y besó sus cabellos – Todo se acabó. Vas a salir de aquí y volver a lugar que te pertenece. Con tu familia.

Edward la miró con ojos grandes como platos.

-¿Salir? - preguntó con un susurro.

-Tenemos que encontrar la manera de abrir la puerta – fue haca James y lo empezó a revisar. Encontró llaves en el bolsillo de su pantalón - ¡Si! - Exclamó victoriosa – Por favor que sean éstas, por favor – rogó.

Fue hacia la puerta y probó las llaves. A partir de la tercera consiguió abrir las cerraduras – Gracias Dios – murmuró y volvió al cuerpo de James. Lo cogió de las axilas y empezó a tirar de él – Vamos imbécil, te voy a dejar en el mismo lugar en el que encerrabas a mi bebé – le dijo, como si él le pudiese contestar.

Hizo un gran esfuerzo en conseguir arrastrar un cuerpo que era mucho más grande que el suyo, pero lo logró. En cuanto estuvo dentro del armario, cerró la puerta y pasó la llave, asegurándose que no iba a poder abrirla.

Se giró a mirar a Edward y notó que aun no había dejado de estar aterrorizado. Suspiró. No estaba muy segura que él fuera capaz de salir a la calle así como así, pero ella necesitaba pedir ayuda, localizar un teléfono.

-Edward, bebé. Sube a tu habitación unos momentos mientras mami sale a buscar ayuda. Te prometo volver enseguida – fue su primera opción.

Edward negó con la cabeza y se lanzó a abrazar a Esme por la cintura.

-No, no. no me dejes, no – habló al estómago de su madre.

-Está bien, está bien – se apresuró Esme y tomó sus manos – Entonces quiero que te quedes a mi lado siempre, no te separes nunca de mi mientras vamos a pedir ayuda. ¿De acuerdo?.

Edward asintió enérgicamente. Cualquier cosa con tal de no separarse de su mami.

-Ven, vamos – cogió una de sus manos y los dos salieron corriendo de la casa.

Estaba anocheciendo.

Esme miró a su alrededor. No reconocía ésta zona de la cuidad. Fue a la casa del lado, con Edward que la seguía como una sombra. Al llegar a la puerta de la casa, llamó con fuerza. Una mujer unos diez años mayor que ella abrió y la miró con desconfianza.

-¿Qué quiere? - preguntó con brusquedad – Yo a usted no la conozco.

-Présteme su teléfono por favor – pidió Esme – necesito llamar a urgencias.

La mujer elevó una ceja.

-Yo no pienso dejar entrar en mi casa a un par de desconocidos. ¿Qué creen – Esme la interrumpió.

Había llegado al limite de la paciencia.

-Mire señora, ahora no estoy de ánimos, de verdad. He tenido un día infernal. Se vecino ¿Sabe el mismo que vive aquí al lado? - apuntó a la casa de James – Me ha secuestrado ésta mañana. Era alguien en quien yo confiaba, y mire con lo que me salió. Pero lo peor de todo fue descubrir que había sido él que secuestró a mi hijo hace cinco años atrás, y lo mantuvo apartado de mi. Lo he vuelto a encontrar hoy y usted no tiene ni idea de cómo lo ha tratado y lo que le ha hecho pasar. Así que sería tan amable de prestarme el teléfono para llamar a la policía – terminó de hablar.

La mujer se quedó con la boca abierta y miraba a Esme asombrada.

-Cla-claro – murmuró y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Esme y a Edward.

Esme cogió el teléfono que ella le tendió a continuación, para llamar al 911. Pronto toda ésta pesadilla iba a terminar para Edward, pero tenia otro largo camino que le esperaba.

_Continuará …_

**¿Ustedes qué dicen?. **

**Besos, Ros. **


	7. VII

**Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo me adjudico las tramas de mis historias. **

"**Su corazón jamás llenaría el vacío que dejó haber perdido a su pequeño."**

Rosalie sacó las gafas de sol de su mochila y se las colocó en la cara. Amaba el efecto que daba cuando las llevaba puestas, se sentía como alguien importante, como una estrella del cine o de la música.

Había escuchado decir que algunas personas las usan para pasar desapercibidas, pero ella eso no lo podía entender. ¿Cómo se puede desear que la gente no te note?, si ella vivía para llamar la atención. Había vuelto su misión hacer que la gente no ignorara su presencia, y sabia que era mucho más fácil y divertido conseguirlo por las malas, que por las buenas. Algo que aprendió muy rápido, cuando descubrió que era la única forma de hacer que sus padres recordaran que ella existía y también era su hija.

-Oh qué bien – dijo su hermano Jasper a su lado – me he olvidado el libro de geografía en la taquilla. Enseguida vuelvo.

Rosalie fue tan amable como para lanzarle un solo asentimiento seco y esperar impaciente a que él se alejara de ella, a buscar el dichoso libro. Como no era suficiente tortura que todos en el instituto supiera que ellos dos compartían en mismo ADN, también tenia que soportar que uno de sus padres los acompañaran y los buscaran casi todos los días, a los dos _juntos_. Lo que menos quería era que la vieran en su compañía más de lo necesario.

¿Que no se le podía antojar a Royce faltar a clases e irse a pasear por Seattle cualquier otro día?. Ahora ella se habría podido ir con él en su Audi al aparcamiento abandonado, a fumar y beber la cerveza que él había conseguido robarle a su padre. En cambio estaba allí, esperando a que su madre los pasara a buscar al instituto, después de haber terminado las lecciones.

¿Por qué precisamente hoy?, se volvió a preguntar. Ese mañana Royce, su novio, la había llamado para decirle los planes que tenia con unos amigos, e invitarla a que se uniera a ellos, pero había tenido que rechazar la oferta. Tenia un examen muy importante que presentar, y aunque a ella no le importase mucho su vida académica, a sus padre sí. Ya llevaba un mes castigada y se le estaba haciendo imposible vivir sin tarjeta de crédito.

No veía las horas de tener por fin el carnet, entonces tendría más libertad. Seis meses, solo seis meses y cinco días, y atraería mas miradas al volante de un descapotable (porque naturalmente que no se conformaría con menos), todos sus compañeros se morirían de envidia. Y lo mejor de todo era que no tendría que soportar a su hermano al lado.

-¿Esperando a que mami te venga a buscar? - preguntó su nueva mejor amiga, Bella Swan, con sarcasmo y burla, mientras se paraba a su lado.

Rosalie se giró y le sonrió con ironía.

-No todos tenemos la suerte de vivir a dos cuadras del instituto. O espero a mi madre o me voy en el autobús escolar, y no gracias. Antes muerta.

-Envidia, ¿Eh?.

-¿De ti? - Rosalie soltó una risotada – En tus sueños, Swan.

Las dos empezaron a reír y se acercaron más a la salida del aparcamiento del instituto.

Le caía muy bien Bella, era muy similar a ella. Las dos se habían conocido un mes atrás, cuando empezaron las clases. Bella se había mudado a Tacoma apenas dos semanas antes. Ella no sabia muy bien cual era su historia, solo que su madre estaba fuera del mapa, que vivió en varias ciudades del país en el pasado, y ahora vivía con su padre, un inspector de policía, nacido y crecido en Tacoma. Pero estaba bien, a Rosalie no le molestaba. Al fin y al cabo, ella tampoco le había contado su vida familiar, ni los fantasmas de su pasado. Y no es que tenia intenciones.

Bella se llevó un cigarro a los labios y lo encendió. Rosalie miró a su alrededor para asegurarse que nadie se diera cuenta.

-¿Estás loca? - le preguntó alarmada – Uno de los profesores te podría ver, aun estamos dentro del recinto escolar.

Bella solo rió.

-Relájate – le dijo con calma, poniendo en blanco sus grandes ojos chocolate – Estamos a viernes, los profesores están más impacientes que nosotras por salir de aquí. A nadie le importa lo que hagamos o dejemos de hacer.

-Aun así – Rosalie se encogió de hombros.

Una de las cosas que más le gustaba de su amiga : Le encantaban las cosas peligrosas incluso más que a ella. No le importaba lo que lo demás pensaran de ella y siempre hacia lo que quería. ¿Quién lo hubiese dicho que la hija de un policía podía llegar a ser tan delincuente?.

-¿No te me estás volviendo una niña buena, verdad? - preguntó Bella, la sola respuesta que recibió de la rubia fue un bufido y cogió el cigarro de los dedos de Bella y le dio una calada – Así me gusta – sonrió – Y cambiando el tema, antes vi al bombón de tu hermano hablando con la Perfecta Alice – dijo con disgusto al final.

¿Qué era lo que menos le gustaba de Bella?. La extraña obsesión que parecía tener con Jasper. Bella estaba convencida de que se trataba del amor de su vida, y la sola idea le daba nauseas a ella.

No es que pensara que su hermano era feo, después de todo se trataba de su gemelo. Sabia que muchas lo consideraban guapo y se babeaban tras sus huesos. Con sus rubios rizos, piel perfecta y sus brillantes ojos color avellana arrancaba más de un suspiro. Y con su actitud antisocial "Soy demasiado bueno para los demás", el efecto de multiplicaba. Bella lo describía como el héroe guapo pero desgraciado. Pero por mucho que Rosalie entendiera todo esto, le costaba ver a Jasper de otra manera, para ella él era solo su odioso hermano gemelo.

-Tal vez te quieras apresurar, antes de que te lo quite delante de tus narices – No pudo evitar fastidiar a Bella.

-Por favor, como si ella tuviera alguna posibilidad a mi lado. Jasper nunca se fijaría en alguien como ella, te lo digo yo – parecía de verdad ofendida de que de alguna manera ella y Alice tuvieran algo en común.

Y podía entender por qué.

Alice Brandon era la típica chica perfecta. La estudiante que todos los profesores adoran y la hija que cualquier padre desearía tener. Era la presidenta de su clase y tan popular como Rosalie y Bella, pero al mismo tiempo su nemesis total. Porque mientras Alice era la que todos querían seguir e imitar, a ellas dos le tenían más miedo que respeto. Inútil decir lo mucho que Rosalie y Bella la odiaban.

-Yo no estaría tan segura – siguió molestando Rosalie – Se consiguen más moscas con miel que con vinagre. Y tú no eres precisamente un ángel con mi hermano.

-Al final va a caer, te lo aseguro – Dijo Bella con seguridad. Tiró lo que quedaba del cigarro después de haberlo fumado y empezó a caminar – Llámame más tarde, para ver si quedamos – fue lo último que le dijo a Rosalie mientras se alejaba de ella, avanzando en dirección a su casa.

De la otra parte de instituto, Jasper estaba conversando con Alice fuera de su taquilla. Había vuelto a buscar un libro que necesitaba para estudiar para un examen que tenia el lunes. Cuando cerró su taquilla se encontró con Alice apoyada en la pared, esbozando una radiante sonrisa.

-¡Hola! - saludó con entusiasmo, como si no se vieran desde hace años.

Jasper no pudo evitar dar un brinco, y se llevó una mano al corazón para intentar controlar sus latidos acelerados. No se esperaba encontrarla allí.

-Dios Alice, no vuelvas a hacer eso – la reprendió.

-Oh lo siento mucho – contestó ella, aunque por la sonrisa que mostraba y por el tono de voz entusiasta con el que habló, él no estaba tan seguro de ello. Es más, casi podría apostar que por dentro se estaba riendo de él.

Alice Brandon era sin lugar a dudas la persona más alegre y con energías que conocía. Tenía que ser adicta al Red Bull, era la única explicación posible. Nadie podía estar tan activa a cualquier hora del día.

Intentó restarle importancia al susto que le había dado, con un encogimiento de hombros.

-Está bien, no pasa nada. Solo no lo vuelvas a hacer – guardó su libro en la mochila y se empezó a encaminar hacia la salida del instituto. Seguro de que Alice lo seguiría.

-¡Espera! - llamó a sus espaldas.

Se detuvo y sonrió internamente. No se había equivocado. Se giró, mostrando su mejor rostro de indiferencia.

-Dime, ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó.

-Tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo para hacer el trabajo de literatura – Empezó, después las palabras le ganaron y empezó a hablar sin controlarse – Te lo quería preguntar en clases, pero te fuiste antes de que me diera el tiempo de alcanzarte.

-Si, tienes razón – le contestó Jasper, pero ella siguió como si él no hubiese dicho nada.

-Sé que tenemos más de un mes para entregarlo, pero a mi me gusta hacer las cosas con tiempo y bien.

-Alice – intentó interrumpirle con un esbozo de sonrisa. No funcionó.

-Además éste trabajo vale el 40% de la nota, así que es muy importante. Bueno seguro que lo sabes, quiero decir tus notas son tan buenas como las mías, quizás mejores y …

-¡Alice! - Elevó un poco más la voz, pero por fin lo consiguió.

Él jamás llegaría a gritarle a una mujer. Eso sería ir en contra de todos lo principios que sus padres le han enseñado. La única chica con la que discutía y se gritaba con bastante frecuencia era su hermana, pero naturalmente que ella no contaba.

Alice se mordió la parte interior de la mejilla izquierda y le mostró una sonrisa apenada.

-¿Lo he vuelto a hacer, verdad? - preguntó.

No sabia por qué Jasper siempre tenia éste efecto en ella. Por lo general era una persona bastante segura de sí misma y eso se demostraba en cada una de sus acciones. Pero le bastante tener a Jasper Cullen a menos de cinco metros de distancia, y se volvía una masa de nervios, que no controlaba nada de lo que decía y divagaba sin sentido.

Jasper sonrió con picardía y asintió, antes de contestarle a toda la parrafada que ella antes había soltado.

-¿Te parece bien mi casa para hacer el trabajo? - preguntó.

Alice sonrió.

-Me parece prefecto. ¿Te molesta si empezamos el domingo en la mañana?.

Jasper elevó una ceja.

-¿No tienes más nada que hacer el fin de semana?.

-Bueno, de hecho el domingo en la mañana es el único momento que tengo libre. La próxima semana estoy llena de cosas que hacer.

-No debería estresarse tanto, señora presidenta – bromeó Jasper.

Alice solo rió.

-Es mi vida, bueno me tengo que ir. De lo contrario pierdo el autobús. ¿Me llamas después para que me des la dirección de tu casa?.

Jasper asintió.

-Claro, no hay problema. Te acompaño a la salida, yo tengo que ir a esperar a mi madre.

Los dos caminaron en silencio hasta la salida del instituto.

-Ya nos hablamos – le dijo Alice a forma de despido, cuando llegó el momento de separarse.

-Hasta el domingo, Alice – Y con eso ella se fue a la zona de los autobuses, y él al lado de Rosalie, a esperar a Esme.

…

Cuando llevaban ya media hora esperando, estar allí parados se empezaba a hacer molesto. Así que los dos se sentaron en la acera. Jasper se puso a escuchar música en su MP3, y Rosalie a mandar sms con Royce. Esme seguro que había encontrado tráfico y ese era el motivo de su retraso, no había nada de qué preocuparse.

Una hora después, ya se estaban empezando a preocupar. Bueno Rosalie también estaba molesta de tanto esperar, pero eso no era nada fuera de lo normal. Ya no quedaba más nadie dentro de los recintos de instituto, solamente ellos dos. Todas las llamadas que realizaban a casa o al móvil de Esme terminaban en el buzón de voz, y eso era lo más extraño de todo porque ella SIEMPRE contestaba el teléfono.

Decidieron esperar media hora más a ver qué pasaba, antes de decidir lo que podían hacer.

-Rosalie, tenemos que llamar a papá – sugirió Jasper, cuando no solo había pasado la media hora, sino otros 15 minutos más.

Por una vez en su vida, Rosalie estaba de acuerdo con su hermano. Marcó el número de Carlisle, esperando lograr localizarle. No se acordaba muy bien de qué turno hacia esa semana en el hospital.

Tenían suerte, porque cuando el móvil de Carlisle sonó, él se estaba apenas subiendo en su coche, después de un largo turno y una mañana muy dura. Había perdido un paciente que padecía una extraña enfermedad cardio-vascular, y se había pasado mitad de su vida entrando y saliendo de los hospitales. Eso nunca dejaba de ser difícil y lo único que él deseaba en esos momentos era llegar a su apartamento, tomarse un par de relajantes musculares y dormir hasta la mañana siguiente.

Se estaba masajeando las sienes, sin aun encender el coche, cuando escuchó la melodía de su móvil. Se extrañó al ver en el identificador que se trataba de su hija. Ésta semana ellos estaban con Esme.

-¿Rosalie? - le dijo al contestar.

-Hola papá, ¿Éstas trabajando?.

-No. Salí hace unos minutos. ¿Qué ocurre?.

-¿Podrías pasar a buscarnos a Jasper y a mi en el instituto?.

-¿Ahora? - preguntó extrañado, mirando la hora en el reloj de su tablero. Los gemelos habían terminado las clases hacia horas.

-Es que mamá aun no ha llegado.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no ha llegado? - Eso lo alarmó, y fue capaz de espantar el sueño que sentía por completo.

-Como lo oyes, seguramente se ha olvidado de nosotros o algo por el estilo – Contestó Rosalie con brusquedad y resentimiento.

Antes de que él pudiera replicar, escuchó a su hijo Jasper que gritaba en la otra parte de la linea.

-¡No digas eso Rosalie!.

-¿Y por qué no? - le dijo Rosalie a su hermano con arrogancia.

Carlisle decidió ignorarlos y se concentró en el tema que les concernía.

-¿Habéis probado a llamarla? - preguntó.

-Por supuesto que si – hasta podía escuchar como Rosalie rodeaba los ojos hasta ponerlos en blanco – Pero no contesta ni en casa, ni en el móvil.

Era toda la información que necesitaba saber para entrar en acción.

-Está bien, ya voy para allá. Espérenme – con eso terminó la llamada y se puso en marcha.

No pudo evitar preocupase más y más por cada metro que avanzaba. Eso no era normal en ella, y Carlisle sabia que si por algún motivo no podía ir a buscar a los gemelos, él sería la primera persona que llamaría. Cuando se divorciaron los dos se hicieron una promesa mutua, siempre seguirían estando allí el uno para la otra, y sobre todo para sus hijos.

Compartían la custodia de estos de una manera muy diferente a la mayoría de padres divorciados : En lugar de que Carlisle los tuviera solo los fines de semanas alternos, los gemelos hacían una semana con su madre y la otra con su padre. Carlisle se las había arreglado para que en las semanas que los tenia trabajaba solo en las mañanas pasando consulta, o tenia dos o tres días seguidos libres. De esa manera los dos seguían siendo parte activa en la vida de los chicos, y en la del otro.

Esme nunca dejaría de importarle. Y no solamente porque había sido su mujer y era la madre de sus hijos. A sus amigos, cuando estos le preguntaban por que en los últimos años no había salido con ninguna mujer, él les contestaba la respuesta mas fácil, que no tenia tiempo y cuando estaba libre, estaba con sus hijos. Pero esa era una mentira que ni él mismo creía.

La verdad era que Esme seguía siendo la dueña de su corazón, y la única mujer a la que él amará. Pero el amor no había sido suficiente. Algo se murió dentro de ellos el día que Edward salió de sus vidas. Su rostro mostró una mueca involuntaria al pensar en su pequeño. Cinco años y el dolor de su corazón aun no cicatrizaba.

Aparcó fuera del instituto y los gemelos se subieron en su coche, Rosalie delante y Jasper en el asiento de atrás.

-¿Esme no ha llamado? - preguntó preocupado.

-No – contestaron los dos a la vez.

Suspiró para calmarse.

-Muy bien, voy a llevaros a casa para ver si está allí.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio, mientras Carlisle conducía el coche a la periferia de Tacoma , a la casa que Esme diseñó y construyeron cuando se casaron. La misma que él le dejó después del divorcio.

Se bajaron del coche y fueron a la entrada de la casa. Carlisle se percató que el coche de Esme no se encontraba. Jasper abrió la puerta con sus llaves y los tres entraron.

-¡Esme! - llamó Carlisle, mientras los gemelos gritaban - ¡Mamá!.

No hubo respuesta y ya desde la sala se podía percibir que no había nadie más en la casa. Los gemelos subieron al primer piso y encontraron las habitaciones vacías y las camas hechas, como las habían dejado esa mañana. Bajaron nuevamente y alcanzaron a Carlisle, que estaba en la cocina, llamando otra vez al móvil de Esme.

Cuando Jasper recordó algo al ver el calendario al lado de la nevera.

-Hoy es viernes – dijo en voz alta – Lo viernes mamá tiene terapia con Carmen.

Rosalie asintió.

-Es cierto, va todas las semanas a esa tontería de terapia de grupo – dijo, rodando los ojos.

Carlisle ni siquiera le hizo caso, pero sí pensó en la posibilidad de que Carmen podría saber algo del paradero de su ex-mujer. Buscó en la lista de contactos de su móvil, hasta encontrar el de Carmen.

-Aquí Carmen Gomez – contestó ella al tercer tono.

-Carmen, habla Carlisle Cullen.

-¿Carlisle? - dijo ella con entusiasmo - ¡Cuanto tiempo viejo amigo!. Dime qué puedo hacer por ti.

-¿Esme fue a terapia contigo ésta mañana? - preguntó.

-Si, como todos los viernes – en su voz se podía escuchar toda su confusión - ¿Por qué lo dices?.

-Esme no fue a buscar a los gemelos después de clases, no está en la casa, tampoco su coche, y no logramos localizarla al móvil.

-Qué extraño. A lo mejor se quedó hablando con alguien, hoy no estaba teniendo un buen día – sabia que no debía violar la confidencialidad de sus pacientes, pero ella no iba a decir nada más allá de eso. Además la única persona que entendía a Esme, era Carlisle.

-Ya veo – dijo él con tristeza.

-Tengo otra terapia dentro de 10 minutos, y estoy llegando al centro comunitario ahora. Puede que allí sepan algo de ella … Espera un momento – Carmen dio un respingo que incluso Carlisle escuchó – su coche sigue aun aquí.

Carlisle frunció el ceño, cada segundo estaba más preocupado, y los gemelos no pudieron evitar notar su expresión alarmada.

-Carlisle, no entiendo muy bien lo que está pasando, pero su coche sigue en el aparcamiento, en el mismo lugar donde lo dejó ésta mañana. Déjame ver si averiguo algo y después te llamo. ¿De acuerdo?.

-Si, muchas gracias – terminó la llamada, sin saber qué más hacer aparte de esperar.

Cuando media hora después, Carmen lo volvió a llamar para decirle que nadie sabia nada de Esme desde que terminó la terapia y la vieron salir al aparcamiento, Carlisle decidió que tenia que entrar en acción.

Ya era seguro, algo le había sucedido a Esme y él no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados. La desaparición de Edward casi destruye a su familia, y él jamas se había sentido tan inútil y culpable. Su corazón jamás llenaría el vacío que dejó haber perdido a su pequeño. No iba a permitir que la historia se volviera a repetir con Esme.

Ésta vez tomó el móvil para llamar a Harry Clearwater, era el investigador que cinco años atrás se encargó del caso de Edward, y después de eso los dos se siguieron manteniendo en contacto. Harry tenia dos hijos de más o menos la misma edad de Edward y se había tomado el secuestro muy a pecho; así que no le importaba si de vez en cuando Carlisle lo llamaba para preguntarle si había alguna novedad acerca del paradero de su hijo menor.

Harry lo tranquilizó por teléfono, le dijo que desafotunadamente Esme tenia que tener más de 24 horas desaparecida, antes de que la investigación se pudiera abrir oficialmente. Pero como favor personal, él iba a estar pendiente de todas las llamadas realizadas a urgencias, todos lo hospitales por si estaba en alguno de ellos, e iba a buscar su coche al centro comunitario por si encontraba alguna pista.

…

A Carlisle le espera lo estaba matando, se tiraba de los cabellos hasta sentir que se le iban a caer, cada vez que se pasaba la mano por ellos. Estaba considerando la posibilidad de ir a buscar la botella de brandy que sabia estaba en la biblioteca, pero no quería hacerlo delante de sus hijos. Tenia que ser fuerte por ellos.

Aunque la angustia de no tener noticias de Esme lo terminaría volviendo loco. Miraba la pantalla de su móvil fijamente, como queriendo obligarlo de esa manera a que sonara. Suspiró con frustración y se levantó para ir a la cocina a buscar un vaso de agua. Tenia que mantener las manos ocupadas. Cuando regresó a la sala, se dedicó a observar a los gemelos, y cómo estaban sobrellevando no saber dónde se encontraba su madre; una vez más se encontró con la realidad de lo diferentes que eran entre ellos.

Jasper tenia en los oídos los auriculares de su MP3, pero no parecía ni siquiera estar escuchando la música, tenia la mirada perdida y el cuerpo tieso, los únicos músculos que movía eran los párpados cuando pestañeaba. Rosalie se comportaba como si no estuviese ocurriendo nada, estaba mandando mensajes con su móvil a quien sabe quien, y cada tanto se reía de la respuesta que recibía. Pero él sabia que era toda una actuación, solo con ver cómo ella se mordía las uñas intensamente, un antiguo hábito al que recurría cuando estaba nerviosa.

Por fin su móvil sonó, llamando la atención de los tres, y Carlisle se apresuró a contestar, sin ni quiera mirar quien era.

-¿Diga?, ¿Esme, estás bien? - esperaba tanto que se tratara de ella.

-¿Carlisle?, soy Harry Clearwater.

Él sintió que se quedaba sin aire, de la misma manera que lo haría un globo.

-Ah – dijo, pero pronto se regañó. Tampoco era malo que llamara Harry, eso quería decir que tenia noticias - ¿Alguna novedad?.

Los gemelos se giraron a verle, olvidando por completo el MP3 y el móvil.

-Si, una gran novedad – dijo Harry – Hace unos minutos Esme llamó a urgencias. Aparentemente alguien la secuestro ésta mañana.

Carlisle sintió su sangre helada.

-¿Secuestrada! - exclamó.

Vio cómo los gemelos agrandaban los ojos por esa palabra.

-Ya logró escapar ella misma – lo tranquilizó Harry – Y llamó desde la casa de una vecina a donde ella se encontraba. Una patrulla de policía con una ambulancia van para allá, y yo iré con mi compañero a investigar. Pero creo que tú también deberías ir – pareció titubear, como si no supiera cómo tenia que decirle lo que pensaba – Según lo que dijo Esme al teléfono, creo que de verdad es necesario que estés allí.

-¿Por qué lo dices?, ¿Ocurrió algo más aparte del hecho de que secuestraron a Esme? - ¿Por qué tenia la impresión de que Harry no lo estaba diciendo todo.

-Bueno … verás … ¡NO! - volvió a la voz firme y autoritaria de un investigador – Hazme caso, ve a dónde está Esme, y lleva a tus hijos contigo. No te vas a arrepentir, te lo prometo. De eso estoy casi seguro.

-Está bien – accedió Carlisle – Dime a dónde tenemos que ir – tomando papel y lápiz para anotar la dirección que le daba Harry – Muchas gracias, nos vemos allá – terminó la llamada y se giró a mirar a los gemelos – Nos vamos – les dijo.

Por una vez ninguno de los dos replicó, ni siquiera Rosalie, y en pocos segundos los tres salieron de la casa. En unos veinte minutos llegaron a la dirección que le dio Harry, y se encontraron con una aglomerado de gente. Todos los vecinos estaban en la calle, espiando lo que había ocurrido, había coches de policía y dos ambulancias.

Carlisle se aparcó lo más cerca que pudo y los tres se bajaron y atravesaron la multitud, y fueron a una de las dos ambulancias. En dónde Esme estaba sentada en la parte posterior, rodeada de para-medicos. Vio a Harry junto con otro hombre, que debía de ser su compañero, hablando con una mujer. En la otra ambulancia estaban subiendo una camilla en la iba un hombre que parecía estar inconsciente.

En cuando los gemelos divisaron a Esme, salieron corriendo hacia ella, como si fueran todavía niños, olvidando que tenían 15 años y ya no mostraban su afecto en público hacia sus padres como antes.

-¡Mamá! - gritaron los dos a la vez. Cuando llegaron en frente suyo la abrazaron con fuerza, Esme sonrió y correspondió el abrazo.

Carlisle deseó con todo su ser poder ir él también a estrecharla, la echaba tanto de menos. Pero no lo hizo, alcanzó a los gemelos y contempló a Esme. Seguía siendo la mujer más bella del universo. Ella se apartó de los gemelos y lo miró con una sonrisa. Le recordó tanto a la joven que era cuando la conoció en urgencias, de la que se enamoró a primera vista.

-Carlisle – dijo en un susurro, pero él lo escuchó claramente, por encima de todo el ruido que tenían al rededor. Se levantó y se acercó a él en pocos pasos, sorprendiéndolo cuando los brazos de ella rodearon su cuello.

Él la estrechó y se deleitó con la sensación de tenerla otra vez en sus brazos.

-Estaba muy preocupado por ti – susurró cerca de su oído.

-Estoy bien – contestó ella con emoción – Estamos bien.

Le extrañó esa segunda afirmación, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Por encima de la cabeza de Esme notó a los gemelos que observaban algo con una expresión sorprendida. Entonces se percató que antes Esme no estaba sentada sola en la ambulancia, al lado del lugar que ella había dejado vacío había un niño, que parecía estar llorando y temblando como una hoja.

Su respiración se cortó cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. Esos ojos … De repente en su interior sintió la imperiosa necesidad de proteger a ese criatura con todo lo que tenia, de cuidarlo, de adorarlo.

-¿Ma-mami? - llamó el niño entre sollozos.

Esme se separó de Carlisle y se giró a mirar al pequeño.

Carlisle no se podía creer lo que estaba viendo. ¿Sería posible?. Esperaba solo que todo el estrés del día no le estuviese pasando factura, y esto era solo un producto de su imaginación.

-¿Esme? - llamó a su ex-mujer, pero no se sentía capaz de apartar la vista del niño - ¿Ese es … es … - Se sentía un nudo en la garganta que no le permitía seguir hablando.

Esme tomó su mano y se la apretó.

-Si, es nuestro Edward – podía escuchar las lagrimas en su voz, pero sobre todo la alegría abrumadora.

-¿Mami? - volvió a llamar Edward.

Estaba tan confundido y asustado. No le gustaba estar afuera y había tanta gente extraña. Su mami ya no estaba a su lado y él la necesitaba porque no podía respirar, y quería que ella lo abrazara, y le cantara y …

No supo nada más, todo se volvió negro mientras escuchaba varia voces que gritaban - ¡Edward! - a la vez.

_Continuará …_

**¿Merece un comentario?. **

**Besos, Ros. **


	8. VIII

**Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo me adjudico las tramas de mis historias. **

"**Carlisle casi escuchó como su corazón se rompía, ningún hijo debería apartarse con miedo del contacto de amor y apoyo de un padre."**

- Lo siento muchísimo, no saben cuanto – se disculpó Carmen con Carlisle y Esme una vez más. No había parado desde que llegó a verles a hospital una hora antes.

Esme sonrió y le apretó la mano.

-Nada de esto es tu culpa.

-¿Cómo que no?. Se supone que soy psicoanalista, y no soy capaz de darme cuenta que James estaba detrás de la desaparición de Edward. Había notado que a ti te prestaba particular atención, pero no le di la importancia que necesitaba. Soy un fracaso de profesional.

-Carmen, James nos engañó a todos, a mi incluida. En nuestras terapias juntos de verdad pensaba que era sincero.

-Aun así – Carmen no podía dejar de sentirse culpable.

-Todos somos humanos – la consoló Carlisle – Y todos tenemos derechos a cometer errores. No fuiste tú quien secuestró a Edward, y ahora él está de vuelta con nosotros – Cuanto le gustaba pensar y decir esas palabras.

Carmen sonrió, no solo con alivio, también de felicidad por sus amigos.

-Si, no saben el gusto que me da que le hayáis recuperado.

Esme correspondió la sonrisa y no pudo evitar abrazar a Carmen. El día anterior la familia Cullen había recibido la mayor de las bendiciones : Edward había vuelto a sus vidas.

Después de que se desmayara fuera de la casa de James, Carlisle se había opuesto a que cualquiera de los para-médicos tocara a su hijo, él mismo lo revisó. Cuando se aseguró que Edward no tenía nada de que alarmarse, les dijo a los demás que su cuerpo simplemente había entrado en shock por todo lo que había vivido, y estaba recuperando energías de la única manera que sabia hacerlo. Aun así él y Esme decidieron que lo mejor era llevarlo al hospital, para poder monitorar su salud y asegurarse que todo iba bien.

En el camino hacia el hospital, Esme les había contado todo lo ocurrido. Carlisle no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Qué le había hecho vivir ese hombre a su hombrecito?. La culpa que nunca lo había abandonado se multiplicó por mil en su corazón. Él era el responsable de todo lo ocurrido, él había permitido los sufrimientos y las lagrimas de su hombrecito.

Su mayor dolor recayó en el hecho de que Edward no se acordaba de ninguno de ellos, e incluso de Esme su recuerdo era a nivel subconsciente. Pero él no se iba a desmotivar, porque los dolores se iban a quedar atrás. Él y Esme se encargarían de ello, lo sabia. En el fondo sabia que no importaría que su hijo no se acordara nunca de él, si con eso lograba asegurarse la felicidad de Edward.

Los médicos especialistas, en los que Carlisle finalmente había decidido confiar porque eran sus colegas, mantenían a pequeño sedado para que pudiera descansar. Carlisle había ido a buscar ropa para los gemelos, para Esme y para él; además utilizó sus influencias para conseguir una habitación para ellos en el hospital, visto que sus dos padres se negaban a dejar a Edward solo, y con justa razón.

Cuando Carmen llamó para saber si había alguna novedad, Carlisle le contó lo que había ocurrido. Entonces ella se ofreció en que Eleazar y ella les podían ayudar a vivir ésta situación de la mejor manera posible para todos. Por ellos allí estaban, hablando Carlisle y Esme con Carmen en la habitación de Edward; mientras los gemelos lo hacían con Eleazar en la habitación que ocupaban. Después harían una sesión especial los cinco juntos, cuando Edward despertara, con la pareja.

Carmen les habló con la verdad, advirtiéndoles que podrían pasar años antes de que Edward superara los traumas sufridos a manos de James, y que podría nunca recordar su vida antes del secuestro. Tendrían que tener mucha paciencia, pero sobre todo demostrarle el gran amor que sentían por él.

Otro punto que debían tener en cuenta era los gemelos, para ellos esto iba a representar una cambio aun mayor que la desaparición de su hermano, y era normal si en algún momento se sentían ignorados o menos queridos. Lo que sus padres tenían que hacer era hacerles ver que por muchas atenciones y cariños que recibiría Edward en las próximas semanas, ellos no dejaban de ser importantes.

Carlisle y Esme escuchaban todo atentamente y asentían, los dos sentados en el sofá pegado a la pared, mientras Carmen lo hacia en una de las sillas de la habitación. Ella tuvo que sonreír internamente, sus amigos parecían no haberse dado cuenta de ello, pero estaban cogidos de la mano desde que había comenzado la conversación. A pesar de lo mal que se sentía por no haberse percatado antes de la culpabilidad de James, sabia que ésta familia tenía esperanzas.

…

Eleazar estaba teniendo una suerte completamente opuesta con los gemelos, ninguno de los dos parecía muy involucrados en la terapia.

A Rosalie parecía no importarle nada de lo que estaba pasando. Ya bastante que le molestaba el hecho de que tenia que haber cancelado los planes que tenia ese fin de semana, y que su madre la obligara a quedarse en el hospital junto con su familia. Edward había aparecido, ¿Y qué?. Eso no tenia por que afectar su vida. Actualmente, mientras Eleazar hablaba, ella lo ignoraba de la mejor manera que sabia hacerlo, hablando a través de los sms con sus amigos y su novio.

Todo el interés que su hermana no estaba demostrando, Jasper lo compensaba de una manera muy particular. A él no le importaba el papel que jugaba en toda la ecuación, su única preocupación era su hermanito. Inundaba a Eleazar con cientos de preguntas sobre lo que había ocurrido y lo que le esperaba en el futuro. ¿Por qué ese hombre había secuestrado a Edward?. ¿Qué motivaciones tenia para hacerle tanto daño durante éste tiempo?. ¿Se acordaría alguna vez de ellos?. ¿Qué se podrían esperar ahora que había vuelto?. ¿Había alguna manera de ayudarlo a estar mejor más rápido?.

Eleazar estaba impactado, los gemelos representaban los dos extremos de las reacciones que se podían tener en estos casos. El egoísmo y altruismo más absoluto.

Su móvil sonó anunciando un mensaje, era Carmen que le decía que Edward había despertado y los esperaban a ellos tres en su habitación.

…

Cuando Edward recobró la conciencia, aun tenia los ojos cerrados y le costaba aunque sea intentar abrirlos. Se sentía tan cansado y todos los músculos de su cuerpo estaban pesados. Nunca se sentía de esa manera al despertar, por lo general en esos momentos eran otros sus pensamientos.

-Supongo que ya no te voy a ver el viernes en la terapia – escuchó una voz femenina que no conocía – Y no sabes el gusto que me da.

-A mi también. Todo esto es casi un milagro – dijo ella.

Su hada … su mami.

Estaba aquí, pero ¿En dónde?. Él la quería a su lado, que lo volviera a abrazar y él oliera su aroma a galletas. Abrió los labios para llamarla, pero ninguna palabra salió de ellos. Su boca, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, se sentía muy extraña, como si estuviera hinchada o hubiera algo adentro, casi de una manera divertida. Y por más que lo intentaba no era capaz de pronunciar sonido. ¿Por qué?, se empezó a asustar, todo esto era muy extraño.

¿Dónde estaban él y su mami? ¿Y qué había pasado con su papá, con James?. Lo último que recordaba era que su mami lo había rescatado del armario y los dos habían salido fuera.

De repente un ruido muy fuerte y ensordecedor inundó el ambiente, que no le dejaba ni escuchar sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué nadie lo apagaba, que no se daban cuenta de lo fastidioso que era?.

-¡Edward! - Era un hombre que había posado sus manos sobre sus hombros y le impedía sentarse. Eso lo estaba poniendo aun más nervioso - ¡Hijo cálmate!. Tienes que estar tranquilo.

Carlisle no sabia qué hacer, Edward se había despertado teniendo un ataque de pánico y si no lograba tranquilizarse, iba a entrar otra vez en shock. No tendrían otra opción más que volverlo a sedar y eso era lo que él quería evitar. De hecho pensaba que había llegado el momento de dejar de hacerlo.

-Vamos pequeño – casi le suplicó, con lágrimas en los ojos – Relájate.

Nada. No funcionaba.

Su hijo lloraba, jadeaba y se convulsionaba en la cama, y él se empezaba a desesperar junto con Edward. Esme dio un paso hacia adelante, resistiendo el dolor y se sentó en la cama con el niño.

-Ya mi bebé, ya – le dijo abrazándolo contra su pecho y acariciando sus cabellos – Ya todo se acabó, James no te va a hacer daño nunca más, y tú no vas a volver al armario. Nunca más – se acunó con él y besó su cabeza.

Edward, al escuchar la voz de Esme, calmó sus movimientos, pero su respiración seguía siendo laboriosa, iba camino de la hiperventilación.

-Respira conmigo Edward – le dijo Carlisle, tomando su manita entre las suyas – Adentro, afuera, así es, otra vez. Adentro, afuera.

Finalmente se calmó por completo, y Edward se acomodó mejor en el pecho de Esme. Abrió los ojos con dificultad y pestañeó varias veces hasta acostumbrarse a la luz. Los mismos ojos de Esme.

-Mami – la llamó y soltó un suspiro entrecortado.

Esme volvió a besar sus cabellos.

-Así es mi niño, aquí está mami. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Estamos a salvo.

Edward asintió, pero no dijo nada más. No le importaba nada, ni dónde se encontraba, o las otras personas que estaban a su alrededor; solo que estaba rodeado por los brazos de su mami. Ni siquiera la cálida y grande mano que estaba apretando la suya. Esme sintió el momento exacto en el que el cuerpo de Edward se tensó, cuando su mirada se posó en Carlisle.

-¿Qu-Quién es usted? - preguntó Edward con temor y apartó la mano con rapidez, como si quemara.

Carlisle casi escuchó como su corazón se rompía, ningún hijo debería apartarse con miedo del contacto de amor y apoyo de un padre. Se acercó un poco más a Edward y Esme, pero cuando él se encogió más en el abrazo de su madre, se detuvo.

-Yo no voy a hacerte daño – dijo con fiereza – Jamás podría. Antes muerto que verte sufrir.

Edward lo estudió con detenimiento. No sabia quien era, pero de alguna manera era como si le conociera.

-¿Quién es usted? - repitió la pregunta.

Carlisle consideró la respuesta. ¿De qué manera le podía decir que era su padre sin que sonara mal?. Levantó un momento la mirada a Esme, ella le lanzó una sonrisa y un suave asentimiento, animándolo a hablar.

Suspiró para darse fuerza.

-Mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen – mejor una respuesta directa. Vio en sus ojos un suave brillo de reconocimiento.

"_Carlisle Cullen_", ¿A qué le recordaba ese nombre?. Lo pensó un momento, haciendo memoria … ¡Claro! Así le había dicho su mami que se llamaba su verdadero papá.

-¿Usted es mi papá? - preguntó con timidez, queriendo una confirmación.

Carlisle no pudo evitar esbozar una emocionada sonrisa.

-Así es Edward, yo soy tu papá. ¿Te acuerdas de mi?.

Edward negó con la cabeza, pero después recordó que él tenia que responder _siempre_ a las preguntas.

-No. Pero mi mami me dijo que mi papá se llama Carlisle Cullen, ¿Verdad mami? - levantó el rostro para mirar a Esme.

Ella sonrió con ternura.

-Claro que si mi amor. Él es tu papá, y los dos te queremos muchísimo.

-¿Me quieres? - le preguntó a Carlisle asombrado, con los ojos como platos.

Se le hacia tan extraño pensar que su papá le quisiera, James nunca se lo dijo.

Carlisle se sentía con el corazón en la garganta.

-Yo te adoro pequeño – alargó la mano con la intención de acariciarle el brazo, cuando al ver cómo Edward se alejaba ligeramente, se refrenó antes de seguir – Te prometo que no voy a hacerte daño.

Edward le asintió y él acarició suavemente el brazo del niño, hasta que volvió a tomar su mano y la apretó. Estaba feliz de que en ésta ocasión no se apartara.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y por ella entraron los gemelos con Eleazar.

Los dos observaban a Edward sin aun ser capaces de creer al 100% que él estaba allí. Habían pasando cinco años de su desaparición y su familia había sufrido unos cambios considerables, que de alguna manera era como si para ellos su hermanito formase parte de otra vida.

Edward soltó la mano de Carlisle y la apretó en un puño a la camisa de Esme, abrazándose con más fuerza a su madre. Mientras estudiaba a estos nuevos extraños con miedo, recelo y desconfianza. Sobre todo a los dos jóvenes rubios, el hombre que entró con ellos se fue a apoyar en la pared, junto a la otra mujer extraña.

-Siempre fue un niñito de mamá – dijeron Jasper y Rosalie a la vez, en perfecta sincronía, demostrando el hecho de que son gemelos.

Eso provocó la suave risa de los adultos, aunque ellos dos hubiesen dicho ese comentario con intenciones diferentes. Porque mientras que las palabras de Jasper eran jocosas, las de Rosalie guardaban una cierta pizca de resentimiento.

-Edward – Esme se agachó y besó sus cabellos – Ellos son tus hermanos.

-¿Hermanos? - Si, su mami le había dicho que tenia dos, pero aun le parecía un concepto bastante abstracto.

-Si – continuó Carlisle, deseoso también él de ayudar a que para Edward fuera lo más fácil posible adaptarse y aceptar a su familia – Tus hermanos mayores, Jasper y Rosalie. Tienen 15 años y son gemelos. Chicos – se giró a sus hijos mayores, con una sonrisa tan grande que casi no le entraba en el rostro – Aquí tenéis a Edward, vuestro hermanito.

A pesar de los sentimientos que estaba teniendo hacia él en esos momentos, Rosalie no pudo evitar tener un _déjà vù_. Recordó la primera vez que vio a su hermano pequeño.

**Flash back. **

_La semana que Edward nació, ella tenia un refriado terrible y, a diferencia de Jasper, no había podido ir al hospital a ver a su mami y al bebé. Tanto por miedo de que pudiera empeorar al tener las defensas tan bajas, y para evitar que pudiera contagiar algo a Edward. _

_Así que tuvo que esperarse a que su mami volviera a casa del hospital. _

_Se sentó en el sofá, al lado de su mami, y Esme acomodó al bebé que tenia en sus brazos para que ella lo pudiera ver mejor._

_-Mira Rosalie, éste es Edward, tu hermanito. _

_Rosalie miró al bebé detenidamente, era una cosita tan chiquita, incluso más bonito que sus muñecos. Esto compensaba el hecho de que sus padres no le hubiesen dado una hermanita, como ella quería. Tenia como la impresión de que éste hermano le iba a gustar mucho más que el odioso de Jasper. _

_Se acercó y tomó su pequeña manita, los dedos del bebé instintivamente se cerraron al rededor del pulgar de Rosalie. Ella mostró una sonrisa angelical y le dio un beso en la frente a Edward._

_-Hola hermanito – susurró, sabiendo que no tenia que hacer mucho ruido para evitar que despertara._

**Fin flash back. **

Al volver de su memoria, Rosalie ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa. Había olvidado lo especial que fue ese momento. Para ella era muy difícil asociar sentimientos agradables a los recuerdos que tenia de Edward. Se secó las lagrimas discretamente , no queriendo que nadie la viera llorar. Gesto que no pasó desapercibido por sus padres, que intercambiaron una mirada.

Por su parte Jasper le lanzó una sonrisa triste a Edward, quería lanzarse a abrazar a su hermano pero algo se lo impedía. Era esa presión en el pecho, que llevaba años sin sentir, pero si se detenía a pensarlo no era que lo hubiese dejado, simplemente él había aprendido a vivir con ello. Era la culpa que él sabia era toda suya, todos los sufrimientos que su hermano había vivido eran por su estupidez de ese día … solo por eso.

-Hola Edward – dijo con timidez y miedo de que lo rechazara.

Edward no le contestó enseguida, seguía pasando su mirada de él a su hermana, y después a Carlisle. Había reparado en el hecho de que los tres se parecían mucho.

-Gemelos – murmuró para sí mismo, aunque todos los demás le habían escuchado - ¿Entonces ustedes son como Hanzel y Grettel? - preguntó con inocencia.

Todos en la habitación rieron, incluida Rosalie que no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, muy a su pesar.

-Si, ya le gustaría a Rosalie ser tan tierna y lista como Grettel – dijo Jasper con una sonrisa.

-Si bueno, tú eres igual de imbécil que Hanzel – contestó Rosalie a tono.

Edward, al escuchar cómo discutían, cerró los ojos con fuerzas y se llevó las manos a las orejas.

-Ya basta – dijo Esme con seriedad, antes de que empezaran otra vez, notando la reacción que estaba teniendo Edward.

Los gemelos suspiraron y asintieron. Si, éste no era el mejor momento para pelear.

-Va todo bien, bebé – Esme se acunó con Edward, acariciando su espalda y apartó sus manos de las orejas – Ya estás a salvo.

Con sus suaves palabras, Edward volvió a quedarse dormido, y en la habitación invadió el silencio.

-¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que se queda dormido cada vez que se altera por un susto? - No pudo evitar pregustarse Esme.

-Es normal – le contestó Carlisle con una sonrisa tranquilizadora – No hay nada de qué preocuparse – Tomó una de las manos de Esme y la apretó, con la otra acarició los cabellos de Edward – Él necesita adaptarse y recuperar energías a su propio tiempo – Esme sonrió y correspondió el apretón.

Los gemelos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, se habían quedado sin palabras. Que sus padres se tomaran de la mano y se sonrieran de esa manera, era incluso más impresionante que el haber recuperado a Edward.

Esme se giró a mirar a sus hijos mayores con una expresión ligeramente severa, muy impropia de ella.

-Ya no puedo más de vuestras discusiones, estoy hasta la coronilla de ellas. Lo voy a decir una sola vez y espero no tener que repetirlo. No quiero ni una sola pelea más, mucho menos delante de Edward. Porque de lo contrario los voy a castigar sin privilegios hasta que cumplan los 18 – sus ojos no daban espacio a protestas.

Aun así Rosalie se atrevió, como ella ya se lo esperaba, al igual que Carlisle.

-Pero … - empezó a decir indignada.

-Vuestra madre está hablando en serio – interrumpió Carlisle – Y yo estoy de acuerdo con ella. ¿No se dieron cuenta de cómo reaccionó Edward al verlos discutir?. Él ha vivido años muy difíciles y ahora está atravesando un gran shock, como para que encima se sienta incómodo con su familia, de la cual ni siquiera se acuerda. Todo lo que podamos hacer para que él esté mejor, lo haremos. ¿Entendido?.

Jasper agachó la cabeza, de repente la culpa que sentía en su intestino se había multiplicado.

-Si, papá – contestó. Tenia que controlarse con Rosalie, ser fuerte y apretar los dientes cada vez que ella lo provocaba, por mucho que hiciera hervir su sangre. Era todo por el bien de Edward.

Carlisle sonrió orgulloso, Jasper siempre había sido su chico maduro y sensible.

-¿Entendido Rosalie? - le repitió a su hija, al ver que tercamente ella se negaba a contestarle.

-Si – dijo entre dientes. Así había comenzado, Edward seria nuevamente el centro de atención y ella pasaría a un segundo plano. La última vez que eso ocurrió fue cuando Edward desapareció, así que no quería ni imaginarse como iban a ser las cosas ahora que él había vuelto – Claro, Edward es la prioridad y él viene siempre primero ¿No es así? - dijo con resentimiento.

-Rosalie – la reprendió Esme con una sola palabra.

-¿Saben qué?. Me voy a comer, tengo hambre – con fuertes pisadas y un portazo, salió de la habitación, quería estar lejos de sus padres en esos momentos.

Carlisle suspiró con cansancio.

-Jasper, hijo. ¿Por qué no vas con ella a comer algo tú también?. Seguro que tienes hambre – Quería que la tensión del ambiente se aligerara lo mayor posible – Diles al personal de la cafetería que sois mis hijos, y que carguen la comida a mi cuenta. ¿De acuerdo?.

-Si – con un solo asentimiento, Jasper siguió a su hermana.

Cuando los cuatro adultos se quedaron solos en la habitación, Esme suspiró y cerró los ojos. De repente se sentía increíblemente cansada y con mucho sueño, ya empezaba a entender por qué Edward se quedaba dormido siempre después de un conflicto.

-Siento mucho que hayan tenido que presenciar esto – le dijo apenada a sus amigos y, nuevamente, los terapeutas de su familia.

-No, no pasa nada – le contestó Carmen con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Tampoco pudimos hacer la terapia de familia con ustedes – lamentó Esme.

-Oh sí que la hicimos – aseguró Eleazar e intercambió una mirada de complicidad con su mujer – La primera terapia de familia se realizó, y ya nosotros tenemos una idea muy clara de dónde tenemos que partir con cada uno.

Carmen asintió, apoyando a Eleazar.

-Un solo consejo para empezar es que involucren también a los gemelos en todo el proceso de Edward, que no se sientan dejados de aparte con su hermano.

Los dos asintieron.

-Ellos pueden llegar a pensar que sus padres solos se interesa por su hermano – siguió Eleazar – sobre todo Rosalie. Sabemos que quieren a los tres por igual, pero es muy fácil a la edad de vuestros hijos, y con las experiencias que ellos han vivido, percibir la realidad de una manera diferente.

-Está bien – dijo Esme, determinada a hacer que esa situación con sus hijos no se diera.

-Y con ésta nota, nosotros ya nos vamos y quitamos el disturbo – anunció Eleazar – nos vemos pronto, y cualquier cosa que necesiten no duden en llamarnos.

Carlisle les asintió y se acercó a Eleazar.

-Muchas gracias por todo – les dijo, estrechando la mano de Eleazar e intercambiando con él un abrazo masculino.

-Para nosotros es un placer – la que respondió fue Carmen, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Esme a forma de despedida.

Poco después el matrimonio Gomez se fue.

Edward se removió en los brazos de Esme, como queriendo cambiar posición.

-Ayúdame a acostarlo en la cama – susurró Esme para no despertarlo – Seguro que así estará más cómodo.

Carlisle se acercó y con mucho cuidado tomó a Edward en sus brazos, mientras Esme se bajaba de la cama y acomodaba las cobijas. Después de que Carlisle lo recostara en la cama, Esme lo arropó y en silencio los dos caminaron a los pies de la cama.

-Es desolador pensar que nos perdimos cinco años de su vida, ¿Verdad? - Esme se secó las lagrimas que se le habían escapado. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando Carlisle volvió a deslizar su mano junto a la suya – Le fallamos a nuestro hijo, Carlisle.

-Lo sé, no ha pasado ni un solo día en todos estos años en los que me digo esas mismas palabras.

-Tú no viste las condiciones en las que vivía con James – empezó a llorar una vez más – Encadenado a la pared, hacía pipí en un orinal en su misma habitación y, aparentemente cada vez que hacia algo mal, lo encerraba en el armario. Nunca voy a poder sacar de mi mente la memoria de mi bebé llorando dentro de ese armario.

Su llanto se volvió desesperado con sus últimas palabras, sin pensarlo mucho Carlisle lo abrazó contra su pecho. Es estos momentos ella lo necesitaba, aunque Esme siempre había sido muy fuerte. No había que dejarse engañar por su figura delgada y menuda, era una guerrera. Bastaba solo pensar en como ella sola había rescatado a Edward.

Sintió sus propias mejillas mojarse al pensar en su hombrecito. La forma en como ese hombre le tenia era como un ser sin corazón trataría a un perro; y ya en ese caso se consideraría cruel, eso no se hacia. Mucho menos a un niño, a _su hijo_.

-Todo va a salir bien, Esme – le aseguró con determinación – Edward va a superar todo el sufrimiento que ha vivido. Nosotros lo vamos a ayudar y él no va a tener duda de que su familia le quiere.

Esme se apartó de su pecho y alzó la vista, pata observarle a la cara. Es sus ojos brilló la esperanza.

-¿Me lo prometes? - susurró con voz quebradiza.

Carlisle le sonrió.

-Te lo prometo.

Esme le asintió y los dos se quedaron en silencio, viendo a su hijo dormir.

-Deberías ir a comer algo – la animó Carlisle al cabo de un rato.

La sola idea de comida le removió el estómago a Esme.

-No tengo hambre – al ver que él estaba por protestar, se apresuró a seguir – Además no me siento muy incline a apartarme de él en estos momentos – Carlisle asintió, aceptando sus palabras - ¿Por qué no bajas tú a comer algo? - lo retó Esme, sabiendo perfectamente que él se sentía igual que ella.

Carlisle le regaló una pequeña sonrisa irónica que ella correspondió. No hacían falta palabras. Qué extraño se sentía que se estuvieran comunicando otra vez en silencio.

El movimiento de Edward los alertó, se giró al costado y siguió durmiendo en posición fetal, soltando un suspiro contento en sueños.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando era bebé y te quejabas de que ninguno de nuestros hijos se pareciera a ti? - le dijo Carlisle, notando los cambios que Edward había sufrido en esos años y que ahora su perfil era idéntico al de su madre – Y que de los tres, solamente uno había heredado los ojos de tu familia – rió internamente al pensar en esos momentos.

Esme también sonrió. Se sentía completamente bipolar. En un momento lloraba por el dolor de su pequeño, y al siguiente estaba feliz sabiendo que lo habían recuperado, y recordando tiempos más felices.

-Era toda una farsa, lo decía porque me gustaba fastidiarte – contestó – La vedad es que desde que eramos novios, siempre me imaginaba a nuestros hijos como tú : rubios y con los ojos azules. Aunque solo Rosalie salió así, pero el que más se parece a ti es Jasper, a pesar de que tiene los ojos de tu madre.

-Tengo que confesar algo – Esme se giró a verlo y Carlisle le sonrió – Cuando estaba embarazada de Edward, yo deseaba que él se pareciera a ti. Quería una versión masculina y en miniatura tuya – los dos se volvieron a ver al niño – Y mira, se me cumplió – apuntó a lo obvio.

-Sigue teniendo cosas que son tuyas.

Carlisle se encogió de hombros.

-Puede ser, pero la mayoría es todo tú. Y no sabes lo feliz que eso me hace.

Ella no dijo nada, pero estaba bien. Él no se esperaba ninguna respuesta.

- Tengo que pedirte algo, Esme – había desaparecido de su voz todo rastro de jocosidad, y ahora estaba completamente serio.

-Dime – eso llamó toda su atención.

Él suspiró profundo para darse valor. Llevaba ya varias horas pensando en esa posibilidad, pero las palabras de Eleazar antes le confirmaron que era lo que tenia que hacer. Quería, y necesitaba, estar presente al 100% para sus hijos en esos momentos, para los tres, pero sobre todo para Edward.

-No me quiero apartar de él nunca más, ahora que lo tenemos otra vez con nosotros quiero recuperar todo el tiempo perdido. Y no creo que pudiera conformarme con verlo solo en las semanas alternas. Además no se me ocurre otra forma de hacer que se recuerde de mi, que conviviendo el mayor tiempo posible con él. Lo que quiero decir es que me gustaría volver a vivir a la casa con ustedes.

Esme consideró sus palabras. Aunque sabia que sería un poco incómodo volver a convivir con Carlisle, él tenia razón. Ella tampoco estaba muy dispuesta a estar un solo día lejos de Edward. Y como su padre, él tenia todo el derecho del mundo a verlo y estar con él, ella no se lo podía negar.

-Está bien – fue su simple respuesta.

-Serán solo unos pocos meses, hasta que Edward se acostumbre a mi. Dormiría en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes, y te prometo que no supondría ninguna molestia, podrás seguir haciendo tu vida como siempre … - era como si él había dado por hecho que ella se iba a negar, y ahora estaba dando argumentos para intentar convencerla.

-Carlisle – lo interrumpió con una sonrisa divertida – Carlisle – Por fin él dejó de hablar y la miró expectante – He dicho que está bien, no hay ningún problema. Puedes venir a vivir con nosotros un tiempo. Una enorme y encantadora sonrisa adornó el rostro de Carlisle, y Esme no pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerara.

-¿Lo dices en serio? - No podía creer que hubiese sido tan fácil.

-Claro que sí. Esto es algo que tanto Edward como tú necesitan.

-Muchas gracias, Esme – le dijo de todo corazón a su ex-mujer. Sin pensarlo mucho, dio un paso hacia adelante y la capturó entre sus brazos – De verdad, gracias – susurró cerca de su oído.

-No hay de qué – contestó ella, permitiéndose por un segundo disfrutar del placer que suponía estar otra vez en esa posición con Carlisle.

_Continuará _…

**Contestando a una pregunta que me hicieron en un review : Sí, ésta es una historia EdwardxBella. Pero para que llegue ese momento aun falta. Considerando que ahora ella tiene 15 años y él 9, además una relación es lo último que pasa por su mente ahora ;). Pero conforme pasen los capitulo, ella irá ganando peso como personaje. **

**En cuanto a éste capitulo, no tengo mucho más que decir. **

**Besos, Ros. **


	9. SEGUNDA PARTE : RETRATO DE FAMILIA

**Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo me adjudico las tramas de mis historias. **

**SEGUNDA PARTE: RETRATO DE FAMILIA.**

"**Papá y yo estamos aquí para ti, siempre. "**

-Nos vemos más tarde, chicos – saludó Carlisle a sus hijos mayores, antes de que estos se bajaran del coche.

-Adiós papá – contestaron los dos a la vez.

En ocasiones era bastante perturbador cuando hacían eso. No eran muy unidos a pesar de ser gemelos, pero sí tenían ésta tendencia a decir las frases en perfecta sincronía, como si lo hubiesen practicado antes.

-Me esperan aquí afuera, que yo los vendré a buscar – los dos asintieron – Seguramente para entonces vuestra madre y Edward ya estarán en casa. Y ésta tarde tendremos una larga conversación todos juntos en familia.

-¿Ésta tarde? - se quejó Rosalie con un gemido - ¿No puede esperar?, yo tengo planes.

-No Rosalie, no puede esperar – Qué triste era pensar que a Carlisle no le sorprendía para nada que su hija protestara, más bien se lo estaba esperando – Ya saldrás cuando terminemos de hablar, u otro día.

-Pues no me parece justo, ya tuve que renunciar a salir todo el fin de semana. Y todo por Edward, como si él fuera tan importante.

Ese último comentario no ayudó mucho a su causa.

-¿Qué puede ser más importante en estos momentos que Edward o tu familia? - Ya Carlisle empezaba a estar molesto, y eso era algo que él no quería – Lo digo muy en serio Rosalie, para mi no supone ningún problema prohibirte salir durante toda la semana, así que no me tientes.

Rosalie se cruzó de brazos con molestia, pero también con resignación.

-Está bien – dijo entre dientes.

Jasper le sonrió a su padre de forma tranquilizadora, deseando disipar la tensión que se había creado dentro del coche en el último minuto.

-De acuerdo papá, nos vemos más tarde – abrió la puerta, haciendo ademán para bajarse.

Carlisle sonrió agradecido.

-Hasta más tarde, hijo.

Con eso Jasper salió del coche y cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Pocos segundos después lo hizo también Rosalie, sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra más. Mientras se alejaba del instituto Carlisle suspiró con cansancio. Tenia que ser paciente, se recordó, como había dicho Elezar no debían excluir a los gemelos de lo que estaba ocurriendo, porque para ellos también era muy difícil toda esa situación.

Fue en dirección de su apartamento para buscarse una maleta con la ropa y las cosas que iba a necesitar durante su estancia con su familia. Ya la noche anterior había dormido en la casa junto con los gemelos, ellos aun no sabían de la decisión que sus padres habían tomado, pensaban que el motivo por el que estaba allí era para que le diera tiempo el lunes por la mañana de acompañarlos al instituto, mientras su madre pasaba la noche en el hospital con Edward. Él se había instalado en una de las dos habitaciones de huéspedes, y no era ninguna casualidad que hubiese escogido la que estaba enfrente de la habitación de su pequeño.

Después de estar satisfecho con la maleta que había hecho, se fue al hospital. Ese lunes en la mañana, después de todo el fin de semana hospitalizado, daban de alta a Edward y él tenia que estar allí.

…

-¡Eres un lame pelotas!, ¿Lo sabes no? - le siseó Rosalie a su hermano cuando lo alcanzó, después de que los dos se bajaran del Mercedes de su padre.

-¿Y eso por qué? - quería contestarle el insulto, pero había prometido que iba a intentar reducir las discusiones con ella.

- "De acuerdo papá, nos vemos más tarde" - imitó el tono grave de la voz de Jasper – Siempre el niño bueno, ¿verdad?; Haciendo todo lo que mami y papi dicen, así yo quedo como la mala del cuento.

Jasper puso los ojos en blanco.

-Lo que tú digas, Rosalie. No es mi culpa si tus prioridades sobre lo que es importante o menos están distorsionadas. O si quieres fingir delante de los demás que te importa una _M._ que Edward haya vuelto.

Eso tomó a Rosalie desprevenida. ¿A qué se estaba refiriendo Jasper con fingir?. A ella de verdad le traía sin cuidado lo que estaban viviendo con su hermano menor, lo único que le molestaba era como todo esto estaba afectando a su vida.

Si, era eso.

-Te equivocas – negó a las palabras de Jasper – No estoy fingiendo. Lo que pasa es que yo, a diferencia tuya, sí tengo una vida social y amigos con los que divertirme y pasar el rato.

-¿Entonces por qué no te vas con ellos y me dejas en paz? - soltó Jasper con brusquedad, ya se estaba empezando a cansar – Ya te está esperando tu comité de bienvenida – apuntó con la cabeza en dirección de Bella Swan, que los observaba intensamente – Yo podré ser un lame pelotas, pero tú definitivamente eres un grano en el culo – Se alejó sin decirle nada más, ni dejarle el tiempo a que ella contestara.

Rosalie se había quedado boca abierta, ¿Pero cómo se permitía él decirle algo así?. Una vocecilla en la parte posterior de su cabeza le susurró que el primer insulto lo había lanzado ella, y Jasper solo se estaba defendiendo, pero la ignoró. Ella era Rosalie Cullen y nadie la hablaba de esa manera, ni siquiera su hermano.

Agradeció mentalmente la distracción que presupuso cuando Bella se acercó a ella. Por lo menos de esa manera podía controlar las ganas que tenia de salir corriendo detrás de Jasper, para sacarle los ojos. Si lo hacia seguramente la terminarían expulsando del instituto, ¿Y quién se iba a soportar a sus padres entonces?.

-Hola extraña – saludó Bella cuando llegó a su lado. Rosalie le lanzó una débil sonrisa – La que te perdiste éste fin de semana, la fiesta en casa de Gianna fue increíble. No me acuerdo de mitad de lo que pasó y la resaca me duró hasta ayer por la noche, y aun así no veas cómo me divertí. Aunque te echamos de menos.

Rosalie suspiró.

-Lo siento, pero tenia … un asunto familiar al que no podía faltar.

No tenia por qué estar dando explicaciones de nada, lo que ocurría en su vida era problema de ella y de nadie más.

-Si, eso fue lo que nos dijo Royce. Que por cierto no estaba muy contento con tu ausencia.

-Oh no – eso sí le preocupó a Rosalie, no quería estar peleada o tener problemas con su novio - ¿Dónde está?, ¿Ya ha llegado?.

-No, dijo algo de que se iba a saltar las clases de hoy para dormir la resaca. Pero no te angusties tanto, seguro que ésta tarde se lo puedes recompensar en el aparcamiento – sugirió Bella con una sonrisa pícara.

Qué bien, las cosas iban de mal en peor.

-Ésta tarde tampoco voy a poder ir – dijo con una voz suave, para nada común en ella.

Bella elevó una ceja.

-¿Y eso por qué?.

-Hoy tengo una reunión familiar, y a ésta también estoy obligada a asistir.

- Tu familia te tiene muy solicitada últimamente.

Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco.

-Dímelo a mi – gruñó.

-Bueno es en momentos como éste que me alegro de no importarles a mis padres – comentó Bella con un tono agridulce y una sonrisa irónica – Charlie vive, come, respira y muere por su trabajo. Y Renée el 99% de las veces ni siquiera se acuerda de mi.

Eso llamó la curiosidad de Rosalie, a pesar del pacto tácito que tenían de no inmiscuirse en la vida familiar de la otra; pero el resentimiento en las palabras de Bella era casi palpable y ella no podía evitar sentirse intrigada. Bella, leyendo las intenciones de pregunta en el rostro de su amiga, se apresuró a cambiar el tema.

-Y hablando de familia y padres, ¿El que os trajo a Jasper y a ti es tu padre? - Rosalie asintió – Oh madre mía, ya veo a quien salió Jasper. A él no me importaría llamarlo "Papi" - dijo con una expresión lasciva.

Rosalie la miró con disgusto.

-Ya estás atravesando la linea que lleva al terreno peligroso, Bella – le advirtió – Es mi padre de quien estás hablando.

Bella rió e hizo un gesto con la mano, para restarle importancia al tema.

-Relájate, estaba solo bromeando.

-Como sea, hay ciertas cosas que simplemente no se dicen.

Justo en ese momento la primera campana para el inicio de clases sonó, y las dos se empezaron a encaminar a la entrada.

-Está bien, está bien. No tienes por qué ponerte así. Te prometo que a partir de ahora me guardaré lo que pienso de "Papito Cullen" para mí misma. Aunque tienes razón, después de todo vamos a terminar siendo familia, porque tarde o temprano de convertirá en mi suegro.

Las dos se rieron y después de separaron en el pasillo, mientras cada una iba a su primera lección del día.

…

Jasper llegó a su taquilla para dejar sus libros y respiró profundo para aplacar toda la rabia que la discusión con su hermana había dejado en él. Al carajo lo que le había prometido a sus padres, ya intentaría controlarse cuando ellos estuvieran presentes, o delante de Edward; pero en ocasiones había momentos en los que sencillamente era imposible ignorar a Rosalie.

-¡Eres un irresponsable! - escuchó una voz cantarina, pero furiosa que le acusaba detrás de él.

Cuando se dio la media vuelta se encontró con Alice Brandon, que tenia los brazos cruzados en el pecho. Para ser una persona tan diminuta y de facciones delicadas, la expresión que ahora tenia en el rostro era una que ciertamente daba miedo.

-Alice – Jasper la miró confundido. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba?.

-Siempre pensé que tu comportamiento de "No me importa nada de ustedes, ni de lo que hagan" era para mantener a la gente alejada. Quiero decir tienes unas notas excelentes, así que creí que tenías aspiraciones en la vida. Pero ahora me empiezo a plantear si tus notas no han sido compradas por tu apellido.

-¿De qué hablas? - Jasper estaba muy confundido, y francamente un poco herido también.

Alice y él no eran precisamente amigos, pero sí se llevaban muy bien, eran buenos compañeros. Y de alguna manera la opinión de ella era muy importante para Jasper.

El que ahora Jasper fingiera ignorancia hizo enfureces aun más a Alice.

-¡Estoy hablando del trabajo de literatura que aparentemente eres demasiado bueno para hacer!

-El trabajo de literatura … - murmuró Jasper para sí mismo, pero Alice le escuchó.

-Así es. Me quedé esperando todo el fin de semana como una tonta a que me llamaras, para darme la dirección de tu casa, pero nada. Y cada vez que te llamaba yo a tu móvil, me salía el buzón de voz.

El rostro de Jasper se trasformó en sorpresa cuando por fin cayó en la cuenta de a qué se estaba refiriendo Alice. _Ese _trabajo de literatura. El cual había olvidado por completo. Toda la cuestión de Edward no había dejado espacio en su mente para nada más.

-Alice lo siento mucho – decidió que lo mejor era no dar ninguna excusa y hablar con la verdad – Se me olvidó que habíamos quedado para ayer, y a mi móvil se le descargó la batería y no tenia el cargador conmigo.

A Alice eso le sonó a justificación barata.

-Muy conveniente, ¿No te parece?.

-No te miento. Éste fin de semana ocurrió algo que nadie se mi familia se esperaba, y ni siquiera estuvimos en mi casa.

-¿Sabes qué? No me interesa, haz lo que se te pegue la gana. Yo voy a hacer el trabajo sola y lo entregaré con mi nombre. Ya después ves tú cómo te justificas con el profesor; es tu problema, no el mio. Pensaba que eras diferente, qué decepción.

Se dio la media vuelta y dejó a Jasper allí solo, con la boca abierta.

-Alice – llamó a su espalda, pero ella lo ignoró y giró el pasillo a su izquierda. Haciendo que Jasper la perdiera de vista.

¿Qué acababa de ocurrir?.

Quería correr detrás de ella, alcanzarla para contarle lo que pasó y aclararle por cual motivo no habían podido empezar el trabajo. ¿Y por qué no?, después de todo Alice le inspiraba la confianza suficiente como para ser la persona a la que él le contara _todo_, finalmente.

Pero la campana sonó y él suspiró, abandonando su propósito. Ya tendría que ser para después, porque si no se deba prisa iba a llegar tarde a su primera lección.

…

Carlisle llegó al hospital con prisas, se había topado con un accidente por el camino y eso le había hecho retrasarse. Subió corriendo las escaleras que llevaban hacia la habitación en la que se encontraba Edward. Quería estar allí presente cuando su colega le diera las últimas recomendaciones, antes de darle alta a su hijo.

Cuando entró en la habitación y vio a su pequeño, no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar una vez más en la dicha y bendición que acababan de recibir.

Él estaba a salvo y con ellos.

En esos momentos estaba sentado en la cama, viendo los dibujos animados con una expresión asombrada, como si fuera la primera vez que veía la televisión. El corazón de Carlisle se detuvo ante ese pensamiento, el cual muy probablemente era cierto. Edward no se acordaba de su vida antes del secuestro y fiándose en lo que le había contado Esme, no es que James Hunter le permitiera muchos placeres y diversiones a su hijo.

Esme estaba sentada en la silla al lado de la cama, hojeando una vieja revista de forma distraída, sin detenerse una solo segundo a leer ninguno de los artículos.

Cuando él cerró la puerta con un _click_, dos pares idénticos de ojos verdes se giraron a verle. Esme le sonrió suavemente y él correspondió enseguida.

-Hola – susurró un saludo.

-Hola – contestó ella con el mismo tono de voz.

Entonces los dos se giraron a mirar al pequeño, quien tenia los ojos grandes como platos, observando a Carlisle con miedo; estaba preguntándose por qué su padre estaba en su habitación, ¿Había ido a regañarle o hacerle algo?.

-Buenos días, Edward – saludo Carlisle con afabilidad y una sonrisa a su hijo. Se estaba muriendo de las ganas de ir hacia la cama y abrazarlo, pero sabia que tenia que ir con calma y tiento - ¿Cómo estás hoy?.

Edward lo miró extrañado y confundido. James nunca le había preguntado cómo estaba. ¿De qué manera tenia que contestarle?. Nadie la había enseñado cómo comportarse en esos contextos y sus libros no ayudaban particularmente.

Esme de alguna manera entendió el dilema que estaba viviendo su hijo, tomó su manita y la apretó.

-Va todo bien mi amor – dijo suavemente – Papá y yo estamos aquí para ti, siempre.

Edward asintió y suspiró en un vano tentativo de calmar el errático latido de su corazón.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? - preguntó Esme con amabilidad.

Edward decidió hablar con la verdad.

-No sé cómo contestarle a la pregunta que me hizo antes – agachó la cabeza, esperando ser castigado por la insolencia que había tenido al decirles esas palabras.

Sus padres intercambiaron una mirada preocupada; Pero fue Carlisle, que con su infinita paciencia, se atrevió a dar un paso hacia adelante y sentarse en la cama, enfrente de Edward.

-¿No entendiste la pregunta, es eso? - Edward negó con la cabeza, observando los hilos de la sábana del hospital, se negaba a encontrase con los ojos azules de Carlisle – Entonces, ¿De qué se trata? - la voz de su padre aun no sonaba enfadada, pero él no podía estar seguro – Puedes decirme lo que sea, te prometo que no me voy a molestar – le aseguró.

Edward lentamente levantó la vista y se encontró con la sonrisa tranquilizadora de su padre. Titubeó antes de hablar.

-Nunca me han preguntado cómo estoy – dijo con la verdad – Y no sé qué contestar.

Carlisle cerró los ojos con fuerza para controlar las emociones que las palabras de Edward le provocaron, no sin antes ver cómo Esme se secaba rápidamente las lagrimas de los suyos. Edward se preocupó al ver las reacciones de sus padres y cuando ninguno de los dos habló en un buen rato. Esto tenia que significar que se había puesto en problemas, seguro que ahora estarían molestos y lo castigarían.

-Lo siento mucho – dijo agachando la cabeza nuevamente. Quizás si se arrepentía a tiempo y aprendía la lección, lograría minimizar los daños; por lo menos eso era lo que en más de una ocasión le dijo James.

Carlisle y Esme salieron del dolor en el que se habían ensimismado. Edward era su prioridad, se recordaron, no importa lo que podían provocar sus revelaciones, aunque fueran pequeñas, sobre lo que fue su vida en los últimos cinco años. Ellos se tenían que concentrar en que su hijo supiera el lugar que ocupa en su familia, y lo importante que es para sus padres.

-Edward, mírame hijo – pidió Carlisle, y por mucho que se tratara de una orden, el tono de su voz era suave. Cuando Edward obedeció, él sonrió – No tienes por qué disculparte, ni Esme, ni yo estamos molestos contigo. No debes tener miedo de decir lo que piensas, sea lo que sea, ¿De acuerdo?.

-Si – contestó Edward con una vocecilla.

Carlisle y Esme soltaron un disimulado suspiro de alivio.

-Muy bien, ahora vamos a hablar de la pregunta que te hice antes – Esperó a que Edward asintiera antes de seguir – Quiero que pienses cómo estás en éste momento, cómo te sientes. Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites.

Edward hizo lo que le dijeron, era algo que James había dejado bien grabado en su personalidad, y se puso a pensar cómo se sentía. Aun estaba muy confundido, seguía sin recordar a su familia, y no dejaba de ser extraño pensar que el hombre que él conocía como su papá era el que lo había apartado de ellos.

Estaba además muy cansado, no entendía por qué por mucho que dormía, tenia siempre sueño y ganas de reposarse. Y también estaba en miedo, estaba aterrado ante lo que le esperaba, la incertidumbre del futuro, de que ahora estaba fuera cuando nunca había salido de su casa, y el mundo le parecía un lugar muy grande y espantoso.

Sus padres vieron como todas las emociones se reflejaban en el rostro de su hijo, durante los minutos en los que él reflexionaba. Cuando por fin Carlisle vio que ya tenia claro cual era su estado de ánimo, se atrevió a repetir la pregunta que hizo antes.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo estás hoy hijo?.

Edward suspiró antes de contestar.

-Estoy confuso y cansado – se detuvo un momento y se mordió el labio inferior. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que él no controló. No sabia si era lo mejor continuar o no, pero se decidió en ser honesto – Y tengo miedo – susurró.

Los dos querían ir a consolarlo, pero Carlisle sabia que Edward aun no aceptaría su abrazo; así que él no se movió mientras veía a Esme sentarse en la cama y acunar a Edward en su regazo.

-Es normal mi niño – le susurró Esme – Que te sientas así es normal, no te avergüences de ello. Además nosotros estamos aquí para ti, para cualquier cosa que necesites. ¿Verdad que sí, Carlisle? - se giró a verle, buscando que él no se sintiera excluido del momento.

Él le regaló una sonrisa, agradecido por el gesto. Con mucho cuidado posó una mano sobre la pierna de Edward que estaba expuesta, y su corazón brincó de felicidad cuando él no se apartó del contacto. Los ojos verdes de su hijo se concentraron en los suyos un momento, al ver que se trataba de él y no había ningún peligro, enseguida se relajó en los brazos de su madre, pero no apartó la mirada de su rostro.

Carlisle asintió para secundar a Esme.

-Aunque tú no te acuerdes de nosotros, somos tus padres Edward. Es nuestro deber, pero también nuestro derecho estar a tu lado y ocuparnos de ti, y eso vamos a hacer. No tienes que tener miedo, porque nosotros te vamos a ayudar, y vamos a superarlo todo, juntos.

Edward continuó mirando fijamente a Carlisle, el hombre que era su papá pero él no lograba tener ningún recuerdo suyo. No era como lo que ocurría con su mami, porque a pesar de que de Esme tampoco se acordaba hasta que ella lo encontrara, el hecho de haber soñado siempre con su voz la volvía familiar.

Pero aun así era como si su joven e inocente corazón si hubiese reconocido al hombre que le dio la vida, aunque él no fuera consciente de ello; porque sus palabras y la forma en cómo él lo miraba hacían que se sintiera seguro y tranquilo. Eso era algo que no le había pasado nunca, hasta que se encontró con su mami. Tenia como la impresión que Carlisle, al igual que ya lo había demostrado Esme, haría lo que fuera por su bienestar y felicidad.

-Está bien – murmuró, cerrando los ojos y apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Esme.

Volvía a sentirse cansado, otra vez. Pero no se quedó dormido, simplemente disfrutaba de la presencia de sus padres, mientras ellos se susurraban esa clase de preguntas que solo los mayores parecen entender. Pensaba en el hecho de que éstas eran las dos personas que le crearon y, a pesar de que habían pasado solo unos pocos días (o por lo menos eso le habían dicho, a él le habían parecido más), no podía evitar notar lo diferente que ellos se comportaban y lo trataban, respecto a James e incluso Victoria. Entonces de preguntó si eso era solo algo pasajero y pronto cambiarían con él, o si por el contrario iban a ser siempre así.

¿Qué pasaría si al final James tenia razón, cuando le decía que él no era más que un mocoso tonto, bueno para nada?. ¿Y si su familia también se terminaba dando cuenta de ello?. Después de todo él ni siquiera había sido suficiente para impedir que Victoria muriera; eso le había dicho James y, a la época, él no tenia ningún motivo para no creerle: Que Victoria no se salvó porque el hecho de que él estuviera en sus vidas, no sirvió para nada. ¿Qué sería de él si sus padres también compartían esa opinión?. Después de todo ya habían vivido cinco años separados, ¿Y si ahora que lo habían recuperado se daban cuenta de que era mejor cuando no lo tenían? ¿Qué iba a hacer él entonces?.

Al final no importaba lo cómodo que estaba en los brazos de su mami, los besos que ella depositaba periódicamente en sus cabellos, o que la cálida mano que su papá había depositado en su pierna seguía allí, y de vez en cuando los dedos se movían en una suave caricia. Esos obscuros pensamientos no abandonaron sus mente. Y tardarían un tiempo en hacerlo.

_Continuará … _

**¿Qué dicen?, ¿Merece aunque sea un pequeño comentario?**

**Besos, Ros. **


End file.
